Romance and Roulette
by SecretAgentGal9087
Summary: Tom Hanson is working on a tough case and the last thing he needs right now is a distraction. However, that is exactly what he gets when an old flame arrives at Jumpstreet. COMPLETED FINNALY!
1. The Suicide Killer

"Hanson!" Captain Fuller's voice boomed through the bustling noise of Jumpstreet Chapel.

"Yep" replied officer Hanson from his desk. The 23-year-old officer got up and made his way past countless attendants toward his supervisor's office. He entered into the sterile room and gave his captain a quizzical look. "Yeah Coach?" he asked.

"Sit down Hanson." Fuller replied flatly, "What have you heard about the Marybell Murders?"

Tom Hanson sat and pondered a moment. "Not much sir, just that there have been a string of random killings in the Marybell area for the past month or so…the killer shoots the victim once in the head and then, leaves the gun in the victim's hands, making it look like a suicide."

"Well, the 'Suicide Killer', as the media is calling him, struck again last night, at Marybell High School. Jake Atbarr, a senior was found dead this morning in the gym, shot once in the head."

"Yeah, just like the other three victims, but…sir…isn't this a homicide case?"

"Well, they have their hands full, so I'm sending you in there. Just, sniff around, see what you can find."

"What's my cover coach?" Hanson asked sarcastically.

"Well, the boy who was murdered was a Lacrosse player, real popular, good looking. So, you will be the same. Hang around with his buds, see what you can get from them." Fuller sat back, indicating that Hanson could leave.

Hanson got up and headed toward the door, dossier in hand. "Oh, and, Hanson…this guy is no armature, so watch out."

"Okey Dokey!" With that Hanson exited the room and sauntered back to his desk.


	2. A New Agent?

Tom looked up from his desk and saw Doug Penhall headed toward him. Doug was a year older than Tom. Unlike Tom, Doug was heavy set; he was not what you would call handsome. He had more of cuteness about him. "Hey Tom! New case?" Penhall asked as he casually plopped down next to Tom.

"Yeah, the Suicide Killer strikes again!" Tom said in an overly exaggerated voice, "I think this is a homicide case…I don't know why I got stuck with it." Tom sat back and studied his desk.

"Lighten up Tom… Ioki and got stuck escorting our new officer around until she gets "acclimated" to our "customs"!" Penhall rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"New officer?" Tom asked, very confused.

"Duh…where have you been? The mayor finally decided that he likes the work we do and he wants to expand the program, so, they're adding a fifth member to our "CRACK UNDERCOVER UNIT." Doug's face light up like a child's as he said this.

Tom did not reply but rather, nodded his head in a pensive manner.

"Well Iok…we better get a move on!" Doug said, addressing his other co-worker Harry Ioki. The Vietnamese man got up and headed toward the front door of the chapel, followed closely by Doug.


	3. A New Life

The Metropolitan Police Department: Downtown 

A young woman in her early twenties stood in the lobby of the police department waiting for her escort. She was very beautiful, in an untraditional way. From her features, to her clothes, she did not look like other girls; she looked sophisticated and possessed the kind of traditional beauty that sets some people apart from others. Her long chestnut brown hair reached down to her mid back in a wavy tuft. She had hazel eyes that seemed as though they went on forever, and Her name was Angela Kerin.

She sat on a bench near the window awaiting her new life. She had been a cop for less than a year, and was already being reassigned. It was not that she was a bad cop, but rather that she was an "inexperienced cop", or at least that's what the chief had told her.

It had been late one evening; she and her partner Eric were on patrol. They had followed a suspect to a small bar at the corner of town, where they intended to arrest him.

Angela had entered the dimly lit bar and casually slunk along the wall toward her suspect. Then, just as she was about to sneak up on him, another man grabbed her from behind. She fought against him and ended up dropping her gun. When the gun fell it fired, and the shot hit an innocent bystander.

As if that wasn't enough, in her panic, Angela knocked over a table, dropping the candle that was sitting on it and sending the entire bar up in flames. She, and the other people in the bar, barley escaped with their lives. The woman who was shot spent three weeks in the hospital, and needless to say, Angela did not apprehend the suspect. The incident cost the department twenty thousand dollars in damages.

After that night, Angela had been truly embarrassed and had lost all hope of ever resuming police work. Fortunately, the chief of police had taken pity on her, and assigned her to the Jumpstreet Program. Knowing that this was her last chance to make a good impression, Angela had eagerly accepted.

So, now the young woman sat and waited for her new life.


	4. Did you say Angela Kerin?

"Ms. Kerin?" Penhall said as he stared at a beautiful young girl near the window.

The young girl who had been completely lost in thought shot her head up at the sound of her name being called. She looked in the direction of the voice and saw two men standing near the door. One was foreign and the other looked like the lost member of the Sex Pistols. She studied then for a moment before nodding her head and smiling at them.

The two men near the door looked at their new co-worker. She was beautiful. Unlike the other girls in the city, who all looked like Madonna, this woman was classic. She looked like the old fashioned beauties from the movies, like Grace Kelley.

"Hey, Ioki…maybe this won't be so bad!" Penhall mumbled under his breath. Ioki nodded in approval and walked toward their target.

"Hello! I'm Angela Kerin. I'm very pleased to meet you. I assume you are Penhall…and…Ioki!" When the woman spoke, she had a deep smooth voice

which made her physical beauty became even more electric.

Penhall and Ioki both stared at her with their mouths open for a few minutes before Angela took matters into her own hands.

"Well, I'm so glad to meet you. Help me get my things and we'll head to my hotel where you can drop me off." Angela got up, shoved some bags at the men and stomped toward the door with her nose in the air.

"She's amazing!" Ioki stammered.

Jumpstreet Chapel 

Penhall and Ioki walked into the chapel after dropping off their new colleague at the Plaza Hotel.

"Penhall…Ioki…have a seat!" boomed Fuller's voice from across the room.

The two looked at him and saw Hanson and Hoffs seated at a large table. So, they made their way across the room and sat down beside them.

"Alright, I trust everything went well at the Police department, picking up our new officer?" Fuller asked

"Yes sir. She is quite well, she's at her hotel getting settled in, because her apartment isn't done yet." Penhall reported.

"Good. Well, now that you are all here, I wanted to address this issue. As you all know we have a new officer joining us, her name is Angela Kerin."

Suddenly, Hanson, who had been leaning back in his chair, abruptly fell to the floor. Everyone quickly looked at the heap that was Hanson scrambling on the floor. Hanson quickly shot up and cleared his throat.

"Sorry sir, did you say Angela Kerin?" Hanson asked trying not to feel slightly embarrassed.

"Yes I did, is there a problem?" Fuller asked in his usual, authoritative tone.

"No sir." Hanson replied flatly as he sat back down in his seat.

The meeting was adjourned, and business returned to usual. Hanson sat quietly at his desk thinking.

"Oh god, Angela…Angie...is here. Angie…works…here, with me!" Hanson's head was swimming with confusion and apprehension. He had known Angela Kerin many years ago. They had been high school sweethearts, but, as most high school relationships are, their romance was a means to an end. Not long after graduation, Tom and Angela got into an argument and had gone their separate ways. Tom went to the academy, and Angela went to college. Tom had thought about Angie every day since then, but he never thought he would have to face her again, let alone work with her.

Hanson's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Fuller's voice from his office. "Hanson! You're gonna be late for your first day of school!"

Hanson, remembering his case got up and headed toward the door, still lost in thought. As he headed toward the door, he passed Penhall, Hoffs, and Ioki, who were all giving him strange looks.

"What do you think that is all about?" Hoffs asked her two companions.

"I don't know, but I am gonna find out!" Penhall spat.


	5. First Day of School

Angela got to her hotel room and set her things down. It was a nice room but, she still was anxious for her apartment to be finished so she could truly settle down. She was anxious to see the chapel and meet her other collegues. She didn't know their names, because that information was top secret, but she knew there were three men and one woman. She heard one of the men was extremely good looking. Based on the two men she had met today, she hoped that there was an extremely good looking third man waiting for her at the chapel.

Marybell High School 

A gaggle of girls sat near the student parking lot and watched as a blue mustang pulled into a parking space. They waited with anticipation for the driver to emerge.

Tom Hanson pulled his mustang into the school parking lot and got out of he car. He walked toward the main doors of the school passing by a group of giggling teenage girls. This was part of the job Hanson did not like. He was a quiet guy, unlike his friend, Penhall, he didn't like being the center of attention. In high school, girls always giggled when he walked by, and waved at him during class, and he was glad to graduate and leave that all behind. Little did he know that, giggling waving girls would become part of his job.

Tom arrived at the office and found his way to the principal's desk.

"Hello sir. I'm Tom Wilcox. I just transferd in from West Chapel." Tom said greeting the principal.

"Why Hello… Mr. Wilcox!" The principal of Marybell high replied, motioning for Tom to take a seat.

The Principal got out Tom's transcripts and looked over them silently for a moment.

"Well, Tom, it looks like you played a lot of sports down at West Chapel. You were on the varsity Lacrosse team! Well, you will love it here, our Lacrosse team has been the national champion for four straight years in a row!"

Tom and the Principal chatted for a little longer and then Tom headed to his first period, Physics class.

Tom entered the room and saw tons of kids running around and talking. He found a seat near the back of the room and sat down to study the students. Near the front of the room, there were a group of boys wearing letterman's jackets. Hanson decided that, they were a good target, and turned his attention toward the teacher who had just entered the room.

The lunch bell sounded and Hanson entered the cafeteria. He looked around for the jocks he had spotted in his physics class and saw them sitting near a window near the back of the cafeteria.

"Hey Guys!" Tom said as he approached the boys.

"Hey." One of the boys replied sarcastically as he studied Tom.

" My name's Tom Wilcox, I just transferred from West Chapel."

"Get lost." One of the jocks shouted.

"Play any sports?" Tom inquired, "I'm a Lacrosse player myself."

The jocks chuckled, "You're a Lacrosse player?" asked one boy with wavy blonde hair sitting near the end of the table.

"Yeah!" Tom replied enthusiastically.

"Well…we'll see. Meet us after school, out on the field." With that, the group of jocks got up, pushed Tom out of the way and headed toward the door.


	6. A Dinner Date

Marybell High School:

"Why do I have such a big mouth?" Tom thought to himself as he headed toward the lacrosse field. "I've never set foot on a lacrosse field in my life, and now these guys are going to think I'm an idiot and I'll never get close enough to them to find out anything about Atbarr's death!"

Tom neared the field and saw his comrades clad in letterman's jackets sitting on the bleachers. However, there was another boy with them, who had not been there earlier. They were discussing something. Tom decided to go around behind the bleachers to try and overhear their conversation.

"Hey, I don't know Kevin. It sounds pretty dangerous." The new boy said to the blonde jock.

"Look man…it's the initiation. If you want to join, you have to do it." Replied Kevin.

"Yeah, we all did it!" another jock interjected.

"We'll see you tonight at midnight, in the gym."

Hanson was ecstatic! Jake Atbarr had been killed in the gym. This was the break he needed; now he just needed to get invited.

Tom silently snuck out from under the bleachers and walked around to where the jocks were.

"Hey! Anyone up for some Lacrosse?" Hanson asked flashing everyone his signature grin.

"Actually, we're a little busy right now so no. Hey, but if you want some real fun why don't you meet us here tonight in the gym at midnight." Kevin said as he and his gang began exiting the field.

Tom nodded, and watched them leave.

Jumpstreet Chapel:

Judy Hoffs entered the chapel accompanied by Angela. Fuller extended his hand to the new officer.

"Welcome!"

"Thank-you Captain Fuller" Angela replied in her low smooth voice.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Judy said, grabbing Angela's arm and dragging her toward her desk.

"Well, this is your desk, that one is mine, there's Penhall's and Ioki's, and that desk over there is Hanson's." Judy said indicating the various desks.

"Oh yes, Hanson. I heard there was one very good looking officer, and from the looks of those two, I hope that would be Hanson." Angela said, pointing at Penhall and Ioki who were playing with a hamster.

Judy giggled and then thought for a minute. "Yeah, Tom's pretty hott!" she replied.

Angela stood frozen for a moment. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Wait…did you say Tom Hanson?" she finally asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Judy asked, but it was too late. Hanson had just entered the chapel and Angela was headed toward him.

Tom looked aggravated. "Where's fuller?" he asked.

"Hi Tom." Angela said softly. By now the entire chapel was so silent you could've heard a pin drop. All eyes were on Hanson and Angela.

Tom waited for a moment, unsure how to respond. "Hi" he mumbled almost silently.

"What are you doing here?" Angela asked.

"I work here!" Tom replied defensively, "What are you doing here?" Tom asked in a very mean tone.

"I work here too!" Angela spat. She could not believe how mean Tom was being toward her. After all, they hadn't seen each other in three years; she had hoped all grudges were behind them.

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed. Well, it is good to see you but I'm busy so, talk to ya later." Tom said, in a nonchalant tone. Angela, who was completely taken aback by his behavior just, stared at Tom's retreating form as he walked to his desk.

On the inside Tom was completely torn. On the one hand, he really was glad to see her, and he really still had feelings for her. But, on the other hand, he still resented her for what she had done to him. So, Tom decided to just be cool and see how Angela handled it.

Angela stormed toward his desk. " Tom, what the hell do you think you're doing? We haven't seen each other in over three years, and you treat me like I'm some stranger who just showed up at your doorstep trying to sell bibles."

Tom noticed that everyone was staring at them. "What are you looking at?" He yelled. Everyone resumed their activities although; they were all secretly trying to overhear the conversation.

"I wasn't doing anything. You know, you didn't exactly leave on the best terms, so, I don't see any reason for cordiality."

Angela was furious. "I didn't leave on good terms! Well it's not like you left me any choice! You left me you idiot, or don't you remember."

Tom stared at her and then said, "Look, we need to talk, but not here and not now."

"Okay, we'll go to dinner and talk tonight." Angela suggested.

"Not tonight." Tom answered, "I'm working on a case. How about tomorrow night?"

Angela nodded in agreement and then turned and retreated to her desk.


	7. Why am I here?

Life at the chapel was anything but boring. Just watching the hustle and bustle was fascinating to Angela. In one corner of the room was a small jail cell, in which it seemed there was always some random person sleeping on a cot.

Upstairs there were lockers, and a fireman's pole extended from the second story down to the first. There were desks everywhere with people typing away at reports or, whatever it is that people type.

Angela sat quietly and admired her new desk. She couldn't wait to get an assignment. A smile graced her lips as she pictured herself, busting a dangerous criminal. _"That will show the people at H.Q. that reassigned me!"_ she thought.

Then, she realized, she still had absolutely no clue what her job description actually entailed. "Hmm" she thought, "_Well, Hanson already left, I could go ask Judy, but then she is going to ask questions about Hanson and I. Questions I'm not prepared to answer."_

Angela decided her best bet would be to talk to Captain Fuller. She got up from her new desk and walked toward her supervisor's office.

She knocked lightly at the foreboding door, a little frightened. Fuller was a somewhat intimidating man, and she so desperately wanted to make a good impression that she was a bit unsure how to proceed.

"Come in." came the husky voice from inside the door.

Angela opened the door and slipped inside the dark office.

"Can I help you?" Fuller asked flatly, without removing his gaze from his desk.

"Well, the people that assigned me here didn't exactly give me…well…any information whatsoever about my job."

"What do you want to know?" Fuller asked looking up at the scared young woman. He knew she was nervous, but he was testing her. He wanted to know how she handled new situations.

"Well, what am I doing here? What kinds of assignments do we get? That sort of stuff."

Fuller looked slightly amused. "You go undercover. You pose as High School students and, you deal with whatever situation is presented."

"Oh. So we actually pretend to be in High School?"

"Yes, that's what I said. You'll get an assignment in a week or so, after Judy has showed you the ropes. You won't have a permanent partner right away, so you'll be working with different people on all of your assignments." Fuller sat back and waited for her to respond.

"Well, thank-you. I just want you to know that I'm very glad to be here." Angela got up and walked toward the door without looking back at Fuller.

When she opened the office door, the noise of the chapel flooded the room.

Angela sat back down at her desk not feeling much better.

"Hey!" Judy enthusiastically shouted at Angela, as she walked toward her, "ready for some training?"

"Training?" Angela inquired

"Yeah, see the kids at the schools actually have to believe your one of them. So, first off you need to look like them."

"I just graduated from High School four years ago, I think I can handle it." Angela replied turning her back on Judy.

Angela's escape attempt failed. Judy grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the front door of the chapel. "Come on!" she instructed.

Judy did want to help Angela but she also wanted to find out more about the Tom situation. _"What better way to get her to open up to me than to buddy up to her."_ Judy thought

Angela relented, and let Judy lead her out of the chapel.

The two left through the door and descended the steps leading down to the parking lot. "Where should we go first?" Judy inquired, as she searched through her purse for her keys, "We could get some clothes, or records, um… we need to fix that hair, and your nails! Those defiantly need some help!"

Angela rolled her eyes and threw herself dramatically into the passenger seat of Judy's car.

The girls spent the afternoon grooming and shopping. Angela had eventually enjoyed the afternoon. She bought some clothes and records, just things like that.

Judy had tried several times to bring up Tom in their conversations, but Angela had just evaded the questions. Judy made one last attempt to find out what was going on. "Hey, I'm starving, why don't we stop and get something to eat?"

Angela nodded her head in agreement, and Judy sped off toward a small diner near the chapel.

They sat down at a table and waited for someone to take their order.

"So, Angela, I hope you don't mind me asking but, what is the deal with you and Tom?"

"There is no _deal_, we're old friends." Angela lied.

"Oh come on, you've been avoiding this topic all day! You can tell me."

Angela thought for a moment. Ordinarily she wouldn't have told her life story to a complete stranger but, for some reason, she trusted Judy. "Alright…alright, Tom and I knew each other in High School. Then, after graduation, we started dating."

Angela sat stark still, lost in her own world of thought. Judy listened intently. She could see tears in the corners of Angela's eyes, and she could hear the hurt in her smooth voice, as she continued.

"We were madly in love. We dated about six months, before Tom asked me to marry him. I accepted and we almost lived happily ever after. Then...I…well…anyway he left" Angela spat the last part rather quickly and then looked away, her eyes welling up with tears, "Look, I can't do this, I'm sorry."

With that, Angela got up from the table and stormed off, leaving Judy behind.

Judy sat and silently and watched as the crying woman across from her fled. "Well, that didn't go as planned!" Judy said aloud, now feeling guilty for bringing it up in the first place.


	8. Driving like the Devil

Judy Hoffs sat at her desk thinking about what Angela had told her.

"I wonder what possibly could've happened between them. It's not like Hanson to just up and leave." She thought.

In the time that Judy had known Tom she had discovered that he was a dedicated cop, and not one to take things lightly. She couldn't believe that Hanson would ever hurt someone he loved just weeks before his wedding. She decided that there had to be a better explanation to what went on. "Well, the best thing to do would be to confront Tom, I guess." She sighed to herself.

"Confront Tom about what?" Penhall asked in a mocking voice as he approached Judy from behind.

"God! Penhall, you scared me!"

"Are you going to confront him about his secret Lover, one Angela Kerin. Because, until a few days ago, I was unaware said lover even existed."

"Penhall, don't joke around, someone might hear you." Judy spat

"Relax Jude, Hanson is on a case and Angela hasn't been in since this morning."

Judy sighed and rested her head down on her desk. "I'm afraid I might have had something to do with that."

"You…Judith Hoffs were you a bad girl?" Penhall asked, still apparently amused at Judy's distress.

"No, listen, I asked Angela about her and Tom. She started to tell me but then she got to the part where they broke up and she just stormed off crying. She looked really hurt."

Penhall now moved toward Judy and began patting her back lovingly, "Listen Jude, it's not your fault, whatever happened between them needs to be dealt with. It would've happened sooner or later."

"Thanks Penhall, I don't know, maybe it was the look in her eyes or something, and I just felt so guilty for bringing it up." Judy sighed again and sat up.

Marybell High Gym

It was midnight, and Tom Hanson was walking silently toward the gym of Marybell high.

Tom was having a hard time focusing on his job after the afternoon's events.

As he neared the gym, Tom could see Kevin and the gaggle of boys he was always with standing near the double doors at the front of the gym. The new kid that he had seen earlier was nowhere in sight.

"Hey guys." Tom said cheerfully as he came closer to them.

"Hey, we didn't think you'd show." Kevin said impatiently.

"So, what am I doing here?" he asked.

"Come on, we'll show you." Kevin flashed Tom a sinister grin before turning and leading his gang toward the parking lot.

Tom eagerly followed the boys. They walked down to the student parking lot and headed toward a small red car.

As they neared the small red vehicle, Tom could see someone waiting by the door of the car. Tom couldn't quite make out who it was in the darkness, but he was sure it was the new boy from the afternoon.

"Hey Chris, you ready?" A short heavy-set jock asked shining a flashlight in his eyes.

Christopher winced at the light and nodded.

Tom studied Chris; he was tall and gangly. He had red hair and wore a denim jacket.

"Get in Wilcox." Kevin said flatly to Tom.

Tom obeyed and entered the small red car. Kevin, Christopher, and the three other jocks got in after him. Kevin slammed the car into gear and they were off.

They whizzed through the city, turning and wheeling about. Kevin had absolutely no cares in the world. He could have killed himself that night the way he was driving and he didn't bat an eyelash.

Tom observed this about Kevin and silently made some mental notes.

Suddenly Tom realized that he had absolutely no clue what he was doing in the madman's car.

"Hey, where are we going?" Tom Wilcox asked

"You'll see!" replied the short stocky jock.

The car passed countless restaurants and shops. It seemed as though they would never reach their destination. Every time Tom thought Kevin was slowing down, he just whipped around another corner and they were yet again jet setting off to their unknown destination.

The Plaza Hotel

It was unusual that a cop would be staying at an expensive hotel such as the Plaza. However, Angela was what some would call "old money". Her family was wealthy and she, being the only heir to the Kerin estate, had recently inherited the fortune.

She threw open the door to her huge expensive suite and stormed in. She was in a bad mood. Well, perhaps not a bad mood, but defiantly a pensive mood.

She slammed the door behind her and entered the rest of the room. It was a nice room, dripping in expensive things. The one thing Angela liked the most was the giant bed in the center of the room with the beautiful ocean blue comforter.

She walked over and plopped down on her wonderful bed and began to recall the day's events.

She had seen, for the first time in three years, Tom Hanson. The same Tom Hanson she had dated in High School. The same Tom Hanson she had fallen in love with, and yes, the same Tom Hanson who had walked out on her. Then, as if that wasn't enough, he brushed her off arrogantly in front of every member of the Jumpstreet Chapel!

"_As if he has any right to be angry, he left me. If anyone should be angry in this situation, it should be me." _Angela thought angrily.

The troubled woman sat and thought for a long while. A cool October night, three years ago suddenly entered her head.

_Tom and Angie were out to dinner. It was just two weeks after their wedding. Tom had been acting strangely all night. He eying Angela skeptically, like he knew something she didn't. The were at a small French restaurant near Tom and Angie's apartment._

_They were seated, and Tom seemed very nervous about something. "Angie he began…" but before he could finish his sentence, a gunshot fired, shattering the glass of the window. Tom dove to shield Angela form the bullets._

_The police arrived a few minutes after the incident. The sniper was never caught. That had been the last time she had seen Tom Hanson. _

_Shortly, after the police left, Tom came up to her and said he was leaving, "Look there is too much between us, I just need some space, to think. It's for your own good. I'm sure your, 'friend' will help you through it." Tom had told her. The venom in his words had stung her. The 'friend' Tom had referred to was nothing, just a man who was after her money, but Tom had always been to stubborn to listen when she explained. _

_Then, She and Tom had gone back to the apartment and that was it, he just…left._

_Angela had barely understood what Tom had done because she was in such a state of shock. His words didn't truly sink in until the next morning, when she woke to find the bed empty. She was alone._

"_It's for your own good_." Angela laughed as she thought of Tom's words. She sat on her bed thinking. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, but she wiped them away insistently. She had cried too much over Tom already, and Angela Kerin was not about to give Tom the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her once again.

No, Angela was going to make his life a living hell!

Pleased with her new resolution, Angela lay down and allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Room 243

The devil's car whizzed around two more corners, and finally came to a stop in front of a large hotel. The Plaza Hotel.

"Well, here we are!" Kevin said enthusiastically, "Okay, Wilcox, here's the deal. You want to be in our "society" you gotta prove you're worth the trouble. You go in there, and break into room 243. Get everything out of the safe plus, anything valuable you see. We'll be waiting down the street."

"What do I do if there's people in the room?" Tom inquired.

"I'll leave that up to you Wilcox, you're a big boy…you can handle it."

Tom exited the car. "God, maybe these aren't our guys. They seem like a bunch of bored High-school kids to me." Tom thought.

Tom headed up the sidewalk. The Plaza Hotel wasn't like other hotels. It was very large, and expensive. In fact, this was a great place to rob, because you could bet that anyone who could afford to stay there had a ton of money.

Tom walked uneasily into the shimmering, gold encrusted lobby. By now it was close to one in the morning. The lobby was pretty much vacant, with the exception of a few desk clerks.

Tom was grateful that no one was awake; he didn't want to cause a scene.

Tom got into an elevator and pushed 2. The elevator silently began its assent. "_God, what am I doing? I shouldn't do this alone. This could very well be an ambush for all I know." _

"Ding Dong!" The elevator jolted to a stop and the doors swung open in one smooth motion.

Tom got out and walked down the hall. He passed countless doors with meaningless silver numbers on them. "241…242…243…okay, here we are." Tom got out his gun and neared the large door, only to find it unlocked.

Now Tom was sure that this was a set up. He quickly opened the door, flicked a light switch and leaped into the room.

He scanned every corner, but no one was there. "_So, this wasn't a set-up, they really just wanted me to steal some crap, to prove myself_." Tom was slightly amused by the thought of his "initiation".

Then, he saw something out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention.

In the center of the suite, was a large bed. The bed had a blue comforter on it, and the small lump in the comforter indicated that there was a person sleeping in the bed.

It was a woman. She stirred slightly. "_Shit_" Tom thought. He quickly backed toward the door, trying not to make too much noise.

However, his attempt was futile, she was already awake.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice called out into the silence of the room.

Angela rubbed her eyes, which were not yet adjusted to the light. "Who's there?" When she finally opened her eyes, she burst out laughing.

"Tom!" she giggled," What are you doing?" Angela stared at the stunned officer. He was backed up against a wall, with his gun extended toward her.

"Angela?" Tom said in amazement. "I know what this looks like but, it's not…I mean… let me explain."

Angela thought for a moment, Tom looked so cute standing there confused. She just wanted to run over and kiss him, but then she remembered her resolution to make Tom miserable. Angela thought, _"Oh no you don't Tom, your not getting off the hook that easily."_

"I don't know Tom, to me it looks like your trespassing." Angela reached for the phone, and dialed 911. "Hello! Please, there is an intruder in my hotel room. I'm at the Plaza hotel room 243." Angela set the phone down with a smug smile on her face.

Tom stared at her in disbelief. This woman fascinated him. He couldn't help himself, he had every right to hate her, but he couldn't bring himself to. He studied her. She was beautiful, sitting in her nightgown, with traces of sleep written on her face.

"Aren't you going to run, Mr. Burglar?" Angela taunted.

"No! When they get here, I'll just explain that I am an undercover officer, and that I was here because of my case." Tom explained.

Kevin and his buddies sat in his parked car, a few blocks from the Plaza.

"Now the real fun begins." Kevin chuckled as he walked to a payphone. "Hello…I'd like to report a robbery at the plaza hotel. He's wearing jeans and a suede jacket. Thank you officer!" With that, Kevin hung up the phone and walked smugly back to the car.

The rest of the jocks and Christopher laughed as they all re-entered the car and drove away into the black abyss of the city.


	10. That is gonna cost you!

"I'm a police officer!" Tom yelled at the incompetent man in front of him.

"I know sir, but we had two complaints tonight. So, I still have to take you downtown and report this."

_"Two complaints?" _Tom thought. Then it hit him. _"Kevin set me up."_ Tom pushed the cop out of his way and stormed out of the room. Angela couldn't help but laugh at her handiwork.

The cop followed Tom out of the room, where he handcuffed him and led him out of the hotel.

As they passed through the lobby, Tom was met with stern glances from the desk clerks. He now knew how all the kids he arrested must've felt. It was not a good feeling.

Tom was taken to the Metro Police Department downtown.

The officer escorted him to a small desk.

"So, what were you doing in the room?" asked the balding police officer.

"I already told you, I'm an undercover officer. I was working on a case and I was led to that room. I was unaware that was Ms. Kerin's room, end of story." Tom yelled. He was fed up with this man.

"Sir, please keep your voice down."

"Keep my voice down?" Tom yelled, completely infuriated. "No! I told you what happened now let me go, I, unlike you, have _important_ work to do."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that. We have a small cell here for holding people until they are processed. I think a night in there might do you some good, Officer Hanson!" The man yelled.

Tom laughed and began to stand up, but was grabbed from behind by two more officers and dragged out of the room.

They took him Tom down a secluded hallway. The place gave Tom a strange feeling. He had been down this hall many times before, to visit his suspects. He had never thought twice about this hall. Now, being dragged toward the very cell he had passed countless times, this hallway took on an all-new meaning.

The officers pulled Tom into a small jail cell.

"You'll be released in the morning." One of the officers said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tom laughed jokingly as he turned around to leave the cell. To his surprise, when he turned around, the door was locked and he was alone.

"Oh Angela, you'll be sorry!" Tom vowed.

He looked at his surroundings. It was a small cell with a little cot in the corner. Having no other choice Tom laid down on the cot to await his release.

Jumpstreet Chapel The next Day

"Where's Hanson?" Fuller's voice boomed in an earsplitting volume.

Angela, who was sitting at her desk, couldn't help but giggle.

"Fuller's in a _good_ mood this morning!" Penhall said playfully as he sat down on Angela's desk. "How goes it?"

"Fine, you?" Angela remarked.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Judy asked her two co-workers as she neared Angela's desk. "I wonder where Hanson is, he's almost twenty minutes late. It's not like him to be so late for work."

"He was working on a case last night, I hope he's okay!" Doug remarked, his voice full of concern for his best friend.

"I'm sure he just got caught up!" Angela said with a huge grin spread across her beautiful features.

Doug and Judy both took notice of her mischievous smile and looked at each other skeptically.

Over the past day, numerous theories had been developed about Hanson and Angela's relationship and all were eager to get more information. No one in the chapel had more conjectures than Doug.

After Angela confided in Judy, Judy didn't know what to do. She had been dying to talk to Angela, but as of yet, hadn't found the proper time. She felt so guilty for making Angela relive her past that she found herself pouring out the tale to Doug. In hindsight, Doug was Hanson's best friend and he had a right to know such information.

Well, Doug was not one to keep juicy gossip to himself. So, Doug had told Harry because, Harry was Hanson's co-worker and therefore had every right to know such important information.

One by one, people in the chapel had learned about Hanson and Angela, until, eventually, Hanson's secret life was common knowledge among the Jumpstreet Chapel.

Judy and Doug jumped off Angela's desk and returned to their own.

Just then, the front door of the chapel swung open, revealing a very much worse for wear Tom Hanson. His hair was a mess, he looked like he hadn't slept all night, and he was still wearing the suede jacket and blue jeans from the day before.

Everyone in the chapel stopped what they were doing and looked over at him.

Tom stormed silently toward Angela's desk with a murderous glint in his eyes. He stopped in front of her desk and said, "That was some stunt you pulled, really nice. Oh, and the jail cells down at H.Q. are very nice so I was glad to see my tax dollars are going to good use." Tom said sarcastically.

Angela began laughing hysterically, "You look terrible! You should really take it easy Hanson!" She joked.

Hanson was not amused. "Cute…very cute." Tom began to walk away but changed his mind. He leaned over Angela's desk so that their faces were just inches apart, "Oh, and make no mistake, I will get you back. In any way I can." Tom remarked in a very threatening tone.

Angela nodded, trying to hide her amusement at the situation.

Everyone in the chapel stared at the pair. The tension between them was unmistakable.

"Hanson!" Fuller screamed, "My office, now!"

Tom got up from her desk, shot one final glare at Angela and started toward the door. "We still on for dinner?" He yelled as he walked away.

"Of course!" Angela replied as she watched him enter Fuller's office. The chapel quickly resumed its former state of organized chaos.

"Sit down Hanson." Fuller replied flatly.

Hanson, knowing better than to argue, obeyed.

"Where were you? You didn't check in after your assignment." Fuller asked with no feeling in his voice.

Hanson thought about how to answer for a moment and then replied, "Well sir, I was with the boys and they sent me into a hotel to rob a room. Unbeknownst to me, the room I entered was in fact, Miss Kerin's room. She didn't recognize me and called the police. So, I spent the night in a jail cell at the Metro. P.D., I think Kevin also had a hand in that." Tom finished his recitation and sat back.

Fuller thought for a moment. "Alright well, you need some back up down at Marybell, I'm putting Kerin in there with you. She can be an old friend or whatever."

"Sir, I don't think that..." Hanson was cut off by Fuller's yelling voice.

"Since when do you give the orders Hanson? Word travels fast around here, and I'm well aware of the history between you and Miss Kerin. However, you are a police officer, and this is your job. So, put aside all your personal feelings for her and follow orders. Do you understand?"

"Yeah coach." Hanson replied

He got up and left the room. "How does Fuller know?" He wondered to himself.

Ordinarily, Tom would've gone and confronted Angela about this, but he had caused enough scenes for one day and all Tom Hanson wanted to do was to go home and get some sleep.


	11. The truth

**_This chapter has a new ending so I hope you like it. I just wasn't happy with the last ending so it's different, sorry if it confuses you but enjoy!_**

There was a loud knocking on the door. Tom Hanson groggily opened his eyes and reached for his alarm clock.

"_7:00 p.m., who the hell would be here right now?"_ Tom wondered. The knocking persisted. "_I'm coming!" _Tom yelled

He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He slowly climbed out of bed wearing just a pair of sweat pants.

"I'm coming!" Tom yelled, making his way toward the door. He unlatched the lock and dead bolt, and slowly opened the door, revealing a very pretty Angela. She was wearing a black halter, backless dress, and diamond earrings, and in place of her usual wavy tuft of hair, was a mane of well placed loose curls.

"Hey!" Angela remarked with fake enthusiasm, letting herself into the apartment, as Tom stood and stared at her in awe. She glanced at Tom in nothing but his sweatpants and momentarily forgot why she was there.

Once the butterflies in her stomach had gone away she continued to roam about the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Tom inquired, truly confused and slightly annoyed that this woman would just invite herself into HIS apartment.

"We had dinner plans remember?" Angela retorted, in as flirty a voice as she could muster.

"Oh…I forgot. Or, actually, after last night I figured we had cancelled dinner." Tom said sleepily.

"I figured as much, so I made eight' o clock reservations for us at The Pink Pearl."

"How did you get my address?" Tom asked.

"I slept with Penhall to get him to tell me." Tom's face went white. "I'm just kidding! I got your address out of the company directory." Angela giggled, "You better go get ready!"

Tom nodded and shuffled toward the bathroom. Tom silently wondered why he had a twinge of jealousy in his stomach when Angela had said that about Penhall. After all, it wasn't as if Tom was still in love with her. Sure, he had feelings for her, but they were the kind of feelings you have for people you were once fond of, old lovers.

Angela made herself at home while Tom was getting ready. His apartment was small and unkempt. Angela thought it unusual that someone as meticulous as Tom would have such a disorganized living space.

She laughed, and sauntered over to the reddish couch and sat down, arranging her dress around her knees in a sexy way. In spite of herself, she had to admit that she really still cared about Tom, not in a romantic way, or at least she didn't think so. However, whether she had feelings for him or not, teasing him was turning out to be very fun.

Tom walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. His head was in a state of confusion over the nature of his feelings for Angela.

"_Even if I do sorta have a thing for her still, Angela obviously doesn't feel the same way about me. If she did, she wouldn't be so hell bent on getting revenge for something that happened three years ago." _Tom shook his head and got into the shower.

Tom finally emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a navy blue suit.

"_You_ like very handsome." Angela said, batting her eyes like a schoolgirl.

"So do you!" Tom replied. Angela rolled her eyes and got up off the couch. "Shall we?" she said, offering Tom her arm.

"Okey Dokey." Tom replied, but he didn't take her arm. Instead he walked around her and out of the apartment.

Angela noticed the distain in his eyes as he purposely evaded her, but she decided not to press the matter.

The Pink Pearl was a very expensive restaurant, about ten miles from Tom's apartment. It was one of those places where a suit and tie were the required dress code.

It was raining, as Tom and Angela neared the entrance. They could here pleasant music coming from the dining room, and a wonderful aroma filled the air.

"Kerin, party of two." Angela remarked to the waiter. The two were seated at a very nice table in the dining room, and the waiter took their order.

"So, not that I don't enjoy your company, but what am I doing here." Tom asked

"We need to talk."

"Okay, you go first." Tom remarked flashing a smug grin at Angela.

Angela sat back in her chair and studied Tom's attractive face for a moment. There was no easy way to approach the topic so, she decided to come right out and say it. "Why did you leave?"

Tom thought for a minute about how to answer her, and then after what seemed like an eternity, he began, "Well, about two weeks after the wedding, I was home alone, wondering where you were. Then, I got a very interesting phone call, from your doctor. He said, "Mr. Hanson, your wife is fine but, I'm afraid she's lost the baby. We're terribly sorry for your loss."

Angela sighed, and a few tears began forming in her eyes. Tom continued. "At that point, I was irate. All that kept going through my mind was that my WIFE, was pregnant and hadn't even bothered to tell me, the father of her child. So, I went to look for you, and saw you with HIM!" Tom sat back and stared at Angela, who was now openly crying.

"That was strike three. First, you didn't tell me you were pregnant. Then you miscarried and didn't see fit to share that information either, and then, instead of coming to me when you were hurting you went to him." Tom paused clearly holding back his own emotions. "I wanted to cause you the pain you had caused me so, I waited a few days until you weren't expecting anything and then, that night at the restaurant happened, and my mind started racing and I could think of no way out, so I left."

Angela was honestly lost for words. All this time she had thought Tom had left her for someone else. She never thought in her wildest dreams that Tom had found out her secret. It was only then that she realized how much Tom must've been hurt. "Tom…I…" she began, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Don't." Tom said, in a voice that was barley above a whisper. He got up from the table and walked towards the door. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Tom and Angela sat in the car. The silence between them was unnerving. She had never felt so far away from him. During their yearlong marriage, there had been times when she wanted to wring his neck, times when she had felt so alone. She would try to talk to Tom, but he would just shut down his emotions. However, nothing compared to how distant she now felt.

Angela wanted to apologize, for everything, but she knew better. Tom didn't want her; she needed to give him space.

Tom returned to his apartment in a horrible mood. Tom thought back over what had just happened. That was a conversation he had been avoiding for a long time.

Tom went to his kitchen and got a bottle of whiskey from his cupboard. He knew better than to drink away his problems, but at the moment, he needed to feel anything besides the pain he was in.

An hour passed and Tom's consciousness was wavering, he took one final sip of the alcohol before slipping off into a dark oblivion.


	12. The Walden Family business

Kevin sat on the steps of Marybell High School, surrounded by his usual freeloading crowd. He had just told a bad joke, and some mindless girl was giggling. Kevin rolled his eyes at her and waited for his newest recruit Christopher to arrive.

Ever since the West Society had been in existence, a member of the Walden family had been the ringleader. It had been passed down from generation to generation. Kevin's father had passed it to Kevin's older brother Peter and now it was Kevin's responsibility.

Kevin didn't mind the responsibility too much. It was tradition and Kevin understood that the one thing you don't mess with in the Walden family is tradition. But, there were times when Kevin just longed for some scrap of normalcy. Just a moment to be like everyone else and not have to live up to everyone's expectations all the time.

"Earth to Kev! What the hell is the matter with you? You been actin' weird all week. I mean first you invite that new kid, Wilcox, who we don't even know, to ride with us. Then, you go and get him arrested, and now you put off Chris's initiation ceremony. What is going on?"

Kevin looked at his friend Adrian for a long time before answering. "Man, shut up! I'm in charge here remember, you wanna end up like Jake Atbarr cause it can be arranged."

Kevin watched his friend recoil in fear at his words. A pang of guilt hit Kevin as he saw the hurt look on his face. Kevin hated to be so cruel, but if he wasn't a strong leader, he would loose his following. That was rule number one.

Kevin got up from his central spot and moved to the front of his small congregation, turning his back on the parking lot, just as Tom Hanson was emerging from it.

Tom strode quickly toward the jocks, trying to gather his strength. His head pounded and he still had a horrible hangover. He straigtened out and put on his the best face he could, as he approached.

Tom wanted to find out why Kevin had set him up the other day. Tom wanted to scare Kevin. No, Tom wanted to hurt Kevin (well the last part was probably due to his emotional sate and the conversation he had last night). However, Tom was a good cop and was willing to do whatever it took to get Kevin to talk, even if it meant using force. He had to be strong, that was rule number one.

"Howdy neighbor!" Tom said as he grabbed Kevin by the collar and threw him up against the wall, catching the young man by surprise. "Why the hell did you set me up?"

Kevin laughed slightly and answered, "We had to see whether or not you'd rat us out to the police. You know, see how loyal you are. Rule number two in the West Society, get used to it Wilcox."

Tom pulled Kevin slightly away from the wall and then slammed him back once again even harder than the first time. "Well, did I pass?" He asked gruffly.

"Ha! You ask a lot of questions Wilcox." Kevin laughed.

"You didn't answer my question."

"We'll see." Kevin said flatly.

Tom released Kevin and backed away from the wall. Kevin turned around, rubbing his neck and looked at Tom. "Well you've got spirit, I'll give you that much anyway." Kevin said jovially, as he put his arm round Tom's neck.

The two "buddies" headed off toward their first period physics class, followed closely by Kevin's mind less cronies.

The day dragged on, boring and completely uneventfully. Hanson sat in his fifth period English class, staring at the floor. That was another thing Hanson hated about his job. "_I've already graduated High school, and it was bad enough the first time._" Hanson thought. Hanson hated spending valuable undercover time, sitting in an English class, listening to grammar lectures, that Tom could now say with authority, would never help him in the "real world". Whatever that was.

"_Maybe there is no such thing as the real world, and if there is, then a twenty two year old police officer sitting in an English class, trying to catch a murderer hardly qualifies as "real"."_ He thought.

A loud bell signaling the end of class interrupted Tom thoughts. Tom gathered his things and quickly stormed out the door. He was half way to his next class when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Wilcox. Where ya going?" Kevin asked approaching his new friend.

"Class." Tom replied sarcastically.

"Nah! I got something better to do." Kevin said.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid. The last time you said that, I wound up in jail."

"Trust me Wilcox."

Tom laughed to himself at the irony of that statement. Kevin pulled in front of Tom and bee lined for the nearest exit. Tom jogged to catch up to him.

Tom earnestly followed Kevin for a long time, before he began to wonder where they were going.

"A little farther Wilcox." Kevin said as he jogged along happily, toward his destination. He turned a corner and froze, a radiant smile spread across his handsome features. "Well?" Kevin inquired as Tom approached, "what do you think?"

Tom took in his surroundings slowly. They were in some sort of ruin or something. It looked very old, and the dilapidated buildings had been taken over by Ivy. Tom moved to a hole in the nearby stonewall, that was to serve as a window and looked out at the city. The view was breathtaking; you could see the entire world from that window.

"Wow." Tom muttered.

A pleasant smile danced on Kevin's features, "This is where the West Society meets."

"Yeah, about that, what exactly is the West Society?" Tom asked as earnestly as he could.

"That is on a need to know basis, Wilcox." Kevin said turning and walking toward a table in the far corner of the room.

"Well, if I'm being recruited into this society I'd say I have a _right_ to know, what I'm getting myself into."

Kevin relented. He sat down on a pillar, and motioned for Tom to join him. " The West Society is a time honored tradition here at Marybell High. We are the leaders everyone looks up to us. In return, we keep them safe. The members of the society are my family, one for all and all for one."

"What do you mean, protect?" Tom inquired.

"Let's just say, if there is a problem, we eliminate it. That is the main focus, but we deal in a lot of side gigs. We've got a department that handles drugs."

"So, why choose me?"

" Because I didn't have to make the first move. You found me, you took the initiative, that is rule number three." Kevin looked at Tom. His jovial smile quickly faded and his expression turned to one of deep torment and resolve. "Plus, I need a protégé."

Tom looked absolutely puzzled. "What?" he asked

"Nobody wants to be a criminal forever Wilcox. See, the society is kind of like the "family business". I had no choice in the matter, but I'm getting out of here. So, I need to make sure me family's legacy is secure."

"You don't even know me." Tom insisted.

"Yeah, but for some crazy reason, I trust you."

"But…really I mean what about Chris, or Adrian or..." Tom's words were abruptly cut off by the familiar sound of a gun being cocked; he shifted his glance to Kevin who now was holding a gun to Tom's temple.

"Are you saying I shouldn't trust you Wilcox?" Kevin asked.

"…No…" Tom said meekly, as sweat beaded up on his forehead. Kevin and Tom sat in agonizing silence for a few moments, before the sound of the gun's safety button clicking flooded the air.

"That's what I thought." Kevin said smiling shortly. Kevin slowly lowered his weapon and covered his face with his hands.

" I gotta get out of here Tom." He sighed. "I'm not a bad guy, I just don't have a choice."

"Well, maybe you could go to the police." Tom knew his response was pushing it but he had to try.

Kevin laughed. "Who am I kidding? I can't leave they would kill me. Tom, you don't get it. In my family, you don't leave; you never leave. You are trapped for life. If you want to survive, you do what your told."

Suddenly, Tom's head shot up at the sound of footsteps approaching. Hanson glanced at the tortured young man beside him. "Someone's coming." Tom said.

"Mention this…" Kevin said as he leaned in and spoke into Tom's ear, "…and your dead."

The gang of usual jocks entered the hideaway and stared at their leader. Kevin walked toward them and greeted his "family". His attitude had totally shifted from tormented to the godfather.

Tom sat in awe of this young man.


	13. Craig West

Judy had seen Angela enter The Chapel early that morning but had sensed that she was not in the mood to talk. She looked flustered and somewhat defeated. It was now almost noon and again Judy Hoffs looked over to the young officer.

She could see why Tom had fallen for Angela. She was indeed, very pretty. This made Judy slightly jealous. She watched the girl who so clearly still held Tom's heart.

Judy had always liked Tom. Not in a direct way but in the back of her mind she knew how much she cared for him. Judy found herself imagining what it would be like to be with him. That thought had crossed her mind before, but she had always pushed it out of her head, but now it was different. She had competition, and this wasn't just any girl, oh no, this was someone from Tom's past.

Judy sat dazed, lost in her thoughts when, Angela looked up from her desk. Angela's hazel eyes slowly met Judy's. Angela feigned the most amiable smile she could muster in her present state. Judy saw her smile and recoiled, feeling very guilty. Judy mentally scolded herself for being so envious. _"After all!"_ Judy thought, _"I'm not so bad looking myself."_

Later in the day, Angela got up and headed toward the lockers upstairs. When she got there she quickly surveyed her surroundings to be sure she was alone. Confirming that she was in fact by herself, she slowly collapsed onto the ground sobbing. She drew her knees into her chest and buried her face with her hands.

"_I'm so sorry Tom. I'm sorry I hurt you. If only you knew." _Angela continued to cry.

Hurting Tom had not been her intention but he hadn't let her explain. It was true, Tom had every right to know about the pregnancy, but she just couldn't tell him. No one was supposed to know.

_A few months into their marriage, Angela had met a man by the name of Craig West. At first she had thought him a good friend, but then his true intentions were revealed. It was no secret that Angela Kerin was the wealthiest girl in town, and Craig had a penchant for greed._

_He began threatening her and…_Angela's thoughts suddenly became clouded, she was so over come with emotion, that she just lost herself. She hugged her knees and sobbed.

"Angela…Are you okay?" Judy asked rushing over and putting an arm around the young girls shoulder.

"Oh! Judy!" she sobbed. "It's all my fault."

"What is?" Judy asked

"Tom!"

"Wanna talk about it?" Judy asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I…can't" Angela replied

Judy scooted closer to her new friend, "Angela it's okay, you can trust me."

Angela studied her fellow cop for a moment and then nodded. "Well, the other day, I didn't exactly tell you the entire story. See Tom and I were actually married."

Judy looked shocked for a moment but then nodded for Angela to continue, "Well, Tom used to get in these moods, he just wouldn't talk to me. I felt so alone. Then, I met Craig. Nothing ever happened between us, although Tom doesn't believe that. Craig West, he was just a friend, in a time when I desperately needed one."

"Why were things so bad between you and Hanson?" Judy asked

"Well, one night we were talking about kids and Tom made it very clear that at the moment, he wanted nothing to do with them. That was very bed timing considering, I had just found out I was pregnant. I felt so lost, I couldn't tell Tom. So, I started talking to Craig. He was so kind at first, but then…he started threatening me, he wanted my money."

"Money?" Judy asked truly puzzled, but then reality hit her. "Wait…Kerin as in thee Kerin!"

"Yeah. Anyway, He was threatening me. He was no ordinary man. He knew everything about me. He had access to everything, that's how he found out about my pregnancy. One day he kidnapped me and threatened to throw me down the stairs if I didn't give him access to all my bank accounts." Angela paused, to recollect herself.

"Well, I refused, thinking he wouldn't really hurt me, but I was so incredibly wrong. He pushed me, and the next thing I remember, is waking up in a hospital, and doctor's telling me I had lost the baby."

"How far along were you?" Judy inquired.

"Four months, but luckily for me, I hadn't started to show too much, nothing a baggy sweater couldn't cover. That's how I kept it a secret form Tom the whole time."

"I don't understand, why didn't you just tell Tom?"

"We were so distant. It was my fault I guess, I wouldn't open up to him, so in return he ignored me. We just lived like that for months and the void just grew bigger. I was filled with all my guilt and fear for what would happen if I told him. I thought Tom would leave. I don't know why. Tom is the most loving person in the world, I was just scared."

"Well, that's all in the past. You should talk this over with Tom."

"I already did, turns out, he knew about the baby all along. He found out about the miscarriage and went looking for me. When he found me, I was with Craig. He was again threatening, this time to kill Tom if I told him anything. I loved Tom so much that I agreed. Tom saw us talking and mistook it for an affair, and that was it. Tom left town and moved here, and I dropped out of school to become a cop. I wanted to know I could protect myself from people like Craig."

Judy didn't know what to say, this was a lot of information to digest. She stared at the floor. Now, she knew she had to talk to Hanson.

"_Oh god, poor Hanson!" _ She thought. Judy couldn't imagine loosing a baby that your wife didn't even tell you about and then thinking you lost your wife to another man all in one day.

Then Judy looked at Angela, "_poor Angela, too!" _She lost her baby and her husband all because some psycho got greedy.

Judy pulled Angela into a friendly hug and reassured her, neither girl moved for hours, they just sat in a knowing but slightly soothing silence.


	14. Hanson's Lament

Tom stormed into the chapel and headed toward Fuller's office. He passed Angela's desk and was very grateful to see that she wasn't there. Tom was not in the mood to deal with her.

"Come in!" came Fuller's voice from behind the door as Hanson knocked. Tom walked into the room and took a seat in front of Fuller's desk.

"Any leads in the Atbarr death?" Fuller asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah…well, this kid Kevin Walden he is the leader of this…_society_…known as "The West Society". Apparently it is an institution. I can't figure out what they do. Crazy as it sounds, I think their some kind of Mafia. He said they "eliminate problems". He wants me to join, to be his…protégé. That was why he set me up at the hotel, he wanted me to prove my loyalty by not ratting them out."

"Okay…" Fuller nodded, "but that doesn't explain the Suicide Killer."

"I know." Hanson replied defeated, "look, maybe if I can hang around with them for a while, and really earn their trust, some details about the murder will slip out."

"Okay."

Hanson got up and turned toward the door, but then he stopped short, "Ah…sir?"

"Yeah?" Fuller replied as if he knew Hanson was going to ask him something before Tom himself even knew.

"Well, about putting Kerin into Marybell. Sir, I just don't see the use, what is she going to do?"

"She can play the other end of the spectrum. If they eliminate problems, as you said, then she can create a problem that needs eliminating."

"How?" Hanson asked, now returning to his seat.

"Well, that's where you come in. Hang around them and keep note of what kind of problems they deal with. Then, report that to Kerin, and you two can concoct something."

"…and if they don't buy it?" Hanson asked, still desperately trying to get out of working with Angela.

"If they don't buy it, I suppose she can always just play the "slut" and get herself attached to one of them that way." Hanson's eyes flashed at this, and Fuller noticed.

"Look, Hanson, I expect nothing more than complete professionalism about this." Fuller said, trying to reassure his young officer. "I know you two have a past, but maybe this will help you work through it."

Tom nodded in recognition. He got up toward the door, but this time Fuller stopped him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Fuller inquired, taking on his most fatherly tone.

"Some other time coach." Tom replied flatly without looking back. He walked out of the office and shut the door behind him.

Fuller watched him leave and thought about what to do. Captain Fuller had seen that look in Tom's eyes before. That look of pain. Every time he had seen it, it had led to trouble. Fuller was very fond of Hanson.

He was fond of all his officers, but Hanson was different. He was smart, and ruthless, but sensitive as hell. Now, Tom was again in pain and Fuller wanted nothing more than to help him.

Angela had returned to her desk, and saw Tom exit Fuller's office. She looked down as he passed her desk.

Tom walked by without saying a word. This hurt Angela, but she figured she deserved it.

Tom plopped down at his own desk and began to type his report. He was greeted by an unfriendly Judith Hoffs.

"Hanson, what do you think your doing torturing that poor girl?"

"This is between me and her, stay out of it. You know too much about it already."

"Hanson quit being so proud and open your eyes. That girl loves you. I know things happened and you were hurt, but you walked out on a perfectly good relationship…" Judy paused to let her words sink in before adding, "…a perfectly good, marriage."

Hanson heard the word "marriage" and his mouth hit the floor. He spun around to face Judy. His usually unreadable eyes were full of agony, mixed with rage. "How much do you know?"

Tom's anger shocked Judy. She had never seen Hanson like this. Sure, he had gotten pissed off about things in the past but this…this was something completely different.

"I know what Angela told me. That she got pregnant and miscarried without telling you. You found out, saw her with Craig, and left."

Tom studied Judy's face and didn't say anything for a long time. Finally he spoke, "She hurt me Jude, you have got to understand that."

Hanson waited for a response when, "Smack!" Judy hit him upside the head. "Hanson, listen to yourself. You feel so bad for yourself; you don't even see the truth. That guy, Craig, was threatening her. He is the reason she lost the baby."

Hanson's heart almost stopped beating; his face went white. _"If that's true than, she never wanted me to go, she wasn't unhappy. She wasn't cheating."_ He thought. Now, he felt bad. He wanted to forgive her, but something in his mind wouldn't let him.

"Did Angela tell you that?" Tom asked in a harsh tone.

"Yeah." Judy replied uneasily.

"…and you believed her." Tom couldn't even believe his own words. He didn't want to be viscous but he couldn't help himself.

Judy was taken aback. She just stared at Hanson, very disappointed. Then, without a word she got up and left, shaking her head. On her way she passed Penhall, and mouthed the words, "well, I tried."

Judy's attempt at knocking some sense into Hanson had failed. So, now it was up to Doug.

It was around 7:00 and Hanson was alone at his apartment, thinking. "_Craig was threatening her? Then, why wouldn't she have told me?" _he wondered. _"Unless, he threatened me too. That would explain the silence."_

As if Tom hadn't already hated Craig West, now he loathed him. Then, Judy's words floated back to Tom _'He's the reason she lost the baby.'_

That was the final straw. He had killed Tom's child. Killed…no, murdered, and Tom wanted revenge. Tom walked over to the phone and dialed Harry's number.

"Ioki!" rang the voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Hey Iok, it's Hanson. Listen, could you pull a file for me?"

"Sure Hanson"

"West, Craig West. Just find out what you can." Hanson's voice was strange even to his own ears.

"Sure. Hey…you alright man, you sound terrible." Ioki asked, concerned for his friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just been a long week." Hanson said, "See you tomorrow Harry." With that, Hanson plunked the phone down and moved back to the couch.

No sooner had he sat down then there came a knock at the front door. "Jesus Christ! Why can't you people just leave me alone?" Hanson yelled, not really caring whom he offended.

He moved to the door and undid the lock.

"Howdy Partner!" Penhall said in a very enthusiastic voice, which Tom thought was somewhat uncalled for.

"God, not you too." Hanson said stepping aside, to worn out to argue. Doug walked in and plopped down on the couch.

"I brought beer, and movies." Penhall said surveying the apartment. Penhall was Hanson's best friend. He knew when something was bothering him. He also knew, that his apartment was usually kept neat and tidy. Which is why, the current state of the room was a very disturbing sight.

Everything was out of place. There were clothes and newspapers everywhere. In fact, the last time Penhall had seen Hanson's apartment so disheveled was after Tom's girlfriend Amy was murdered.

By now, Hanson was sitting on a chair facing the couch. "Well, the beer is not doing anyone any good sitting there." Hanson spat, desperately wanting the alcohol.

Penhall was about to reach for a beer when his eyes fell upon two completely empty bottles off whiskey on the floor next to a broken picture frame.

"What are you doing to yourself man?" Doug asked, now very concerned.

"None of your goddamn business!" Hanson shouted closing his eyes and relaxing into his chair.

"Hanson!" Penhall yelled, starting to get angry, "I know about everything, and quite frankly, I think you are being an idiot. Are you just gonna sit here feeling sorry for yourself while your wife is out there crying because she thinks you hate her?"

"Ex-wife." Hanson corrected still not opening his eyes.

"I give up. You want to ruin your life, go ahead." Penhall got up and left the apartment, much to Tom's approval.


	15. The truth about Kevin Walden

The chapel had not been a pleasant place to be for the past few days. Tom and Angela completely ignored each other, and everyone else was walking on eggshells, trying not to upset either one of them.

As for Tom, his case, so far, was not going well. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how to tie The West Society to the Marybell murders. He knew they were connected, but how?

Suspects? Well, there was Kevin Walden, the leader of the apparent mafia called The West Society. Then, there were all his little cronies: Adrian, the new recruit Chris, Pete, and the list went on.

Tom sighed and leaned back in his chair. He began toying with a rubber band on his desk for lack of anything better to do.

In truth, Tom had been getting no where on his case because his mind was elsewhere. All he seemed to think about these days was Angela. He loved her that was true. She had hurt him, again: true. However, Tom knew why she had hurt him and Tom, perhaps, had forgiven her. But, Tom was not about to let her know that.

Not yet anyway.

Angela had been waiting to hear from Tom about the case, but as of yet, he seemed to have no clue what he was doing. Not that Angela minded too much, the lack of work had given her more time to try and make sense of her life.

Angela was completely lost in thought, as was Tom when suddenly an idea struck her. She slowly rose from her seat and cautiously proceeded toward Tom's desk.

Judy Hoffs heard Angela get up and watched in amusement as Angela rather meekly glided toward Tom. In fact, everyone within a twenty foot radius of the pair had been wondering how long it would take them to reconcile their differences and was eager to hear the conversation.

Angela finally managed to gather up enough courage to speak to Tom. "Hi, um…I am going to try and pull up some old news articles…and…um things on The West Society…alright?" Angela waited for a reply, praying that Tom would be in a good mood.

Tom didn't answer, he didn't even look up at her, instead, he just nodded. Angela turned around and was about to leave when Ioki bumped right into her.

"Excuse me Angela!" He replied cheerfully, as was his manner. "Tom, I got that file you requested on that man Craig West."

Angela's ears perked up at the mention of this rather daunting name. She spun herself around and shot Tom an inquisitive glance.

Tom did not look at Angela but casually nodded, "just put it here. Thanks Iok!" he replied equally as casually.

Ioki set the rather large file down and walked away. Tom didn't make a move to open the file. Instead, he just picked up a piece of paper and began scribbling meaningless notes, just to appear as though he had more important things to do.

Angela was brimming with curiosity. She wanted desperately to pick up and absorb absolutely everything in the file, but she wanted Tom to do it with her. After all, this file was very valuable to both of their lives.

They both remained silent for a painfully long period. Tom casually scribbling and Angela staring longingly at the file. Finally, Tom broke the silence.

"Look, we need to go through this file together, but we aren't doing it here. There are too many private memories. This is between you and me." Tom looked up at her and then added as a side note, "not that every single person in this room doesn't now know all of my private memories thanks to a certain person, with an extremely large mouth."

At this their eyes finally locked as Tom gave Angela a reproachful stare, which was quickly replaced with a knowing grin.

Angela, somewhat shocked by Tom's playfulness just stood her ground for a moment, before returning the gesture. "We could go to my hotel tonight and talk about it." Angela offered.

Tom chuckled, "I have had some bad experiences with one: room 243, as I recall."

Angela blushed and nodded. "Well, that leaves your apartment then."

Tom studied her for a moment, taking in for the first time since her arrival, how truly beautiful she was, with her long brown hair, and her greenish eyes…

"…Tom?" Tom shook his head as he came back to reality.

"Right…um how's tonight, we can just go straight there after work."

Angela nodded, very grateful that he was going g to drive her. As of yet, Angela had not found the time to get herself a car, and the bus was not the most pleasant experience.

"Sounds great, I don't much like the bus, so it will be a nice change in atmosphere." Angela replied sweetly.

"Well, the mustang's not exactly a luxury vehicle, but you know it's sentimental."

Angela chuckled and then replied, "Well, as I recall, we've had some good times in the back seat of that car." She stared at Tom with a seductive glint in her eye.

Both Penhall and Judy, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation, abruptly coughed at Angela's words.

Tom heard the suspicious coughing and felt his face grow rather hot with embarrassment that his coworkers had heard that comment. He cleared his throat loudly and replied, "Alright, then…tonight."

With that Angela nodded and sauntered back to her desk.

OOOO

The ring form the phone echoed ominously through the halls of Walden Manor. Kevin had been expecting…well more dreading this call for hours. He sat and stared at the phone, as if willing it to stop its noise making.

The evil phone rang for the third time and still Kevin did not budge. _"Nobody wants to be a criminal forever."_ Kevin's words rang through his head as he remembered his conversation with Tom Wilcox.

Tom Wilcox. What was it about this guy that Kevin trusted so? Kevin had known him for less than a week when he had shown him The Society headquarters, and now not quite a week since, the two had been inseparable. Kevin just trusted him, plain and simple…

"Brrrrrriing!" Kevin finally could restrain himself no longer, and he regretfully reached out for the receiver of the phone.

"Yeah?" he replied in a very depressed voice as he waited for the familiar voice to instruct him.

"Hello Walden." The ominous male voice retorted. "I have a job for you. Kid named Mark Lomberg. He owes us some money."

With that, Kevin heard the receiver on the other end click and the line went dead. Kevin flopped back in his chair, completely lost. "_How am I ever going to get out of this?"_

Kevin had never meant to get tied up in all this. His father had been friends with The Boss for some time now. In fact, his father's father had worked for him. It started as an innocent friendship between two well connected people.

Slowly, the relationship had evolved into elaborate schemes to get money. Then, it turned into illegal transaction, and blackmail. Finally, it turned into ruthless murders, paid for in blood money.

It had come to be known as The West Society, long before Kevin's birth. The "honor" of membership in the society had been ceremoniously passed down from father to son for the past few generations until it became a family tradition.

That's how Kevin ended up where he was. Sitting in an armchair staring fixedly at the cursed phone, which so many times had forced him to commit horrible acts.

Kevin finally rose from his chair, and removed a familiar handgun form the desk drawer and almost inaudibly mumbled, "I'm sorry Mark Lomberg, whoever you are."


	16. Another Murder

"You ready?" Tom asked Angela as he gathered his things and prepared to go home.

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully.

The pair made their way out the door of the chapel chatting and laughing, and receiving knowing glances from their co-workers.

Angela plopped down in the familiar seat of Tom's mustang and they were off.

"So, Tom…tell me truthfully, do you have any clue what is going on at Marybell high?"

Tom was silent for a moment. He had never before met a case he couldn't solve but for some reason this was different. He had been trying to put up a good front around the chapel, so Fuller wouldn't know that he was getting no where, but what was the use. It seemed silly to put up a show for Angela, the one person who knew all his secrets.

"No" came Tom's almost in-audible reply.

Angela nodded her head. She had already known the answer long before she asked the question. "Thought so".

"Well, there is Kevin Walden, The ringleader of The West Society, but I have been around him for weeks now and nothing has happened. The only other lead I could think of was Craig West. I figured, West society, Craig West. It's a long shot, but I don't know what else to do".

"That's interesting; I never connected the West thing. Hmm".

Angela got a far off look in her eyes as she said this, Tom knew that look all to well.

"What?" Tom asked

"What do you mean what?" Angela asked innocently.

"I know that look; it means you're up to something."

"It's nothing, I just remembered that Craig through all our conversations never once made mention of his occupation, or that he even had one for that matter".

Tom nodded. This was not the vital information he was hoping for. In fact, her comment was just another painful, stabbing reminder of the events of years past.

OOO

Kevin, handgun in tow, walked up the steps of Marybell High toward the Gym. He could faintly see the outlines of his four frien…no not friends…accomplices standing near the entrance waiting for him.

Kevin reached his friends and opened the door to reveal an all too familiar scene. There in the middle of the room was a confident Mark Lomberg, blindfolded and sitting in a chair.

That was part of the plan as set up by The Boss. The victim was invited to join in a friendly game, which was to take place at midnight. The cronies would pick up the victim at his house, blindfold him, and transport him to the gym of the High school. This way, the victim, if he escaped, had no knowledge of where he was and how he had gotten there.

Once the victim was there, Kevin would arrive and the six boys would engage in a rigged game of Russian Roulette. This is where a gun is un-loaded save for one single, fatal bullet. The players take turns holding the gun to their temple and pulling the trigger. The person who gets the single bullet…loses.

Of course, The West Societies version of the game was rigged because the target always got the bullet. The plan was foolproof, as long as Kevin put the bullet in the right slot. In this way, The Boss ensured the complete faith of his employee's.

Kevin and his four friends made their way toward the center of the room, as they had done numerous times before. Kevin opened the barrel of the gun and counted the right slot. As he slid the bullet into place, his mind clouded over.

Kevin was in control, not The Boss. This poor boy in front of him, Mark Lomberg, his life was in Kevin's hands. If he just moved the bullet over one slot, he wouldn't have to die. But, then that just left someone else with the bullet. If he removed the bullet completely, his friends would turn around and shoot him. Kevin's friends were loyal as long as Kevin followed the rules.

No, there was no way out of the situation. It was out of Kevin's hands. "_It's his life or mine_" Kevin thought, "_his life or mine_."

Kevin handed the loaded gun to Chris, the new recruit, to start the game. Chris shakily held the gun up to his temple, putting all his trust in the hope that Kevin had counted correctly, and pulled the trigger.

A small click echoed through the gym, and Chris let out the breath he had been harboring. He slowly passed the gun to the person on his left.

The game continued until Kevin found the gun in his hands. Kevin glanced to his left at Mark Lomberg, who had yet to take his turn. Kevin shook his head, "_If only he knew._" Kevin thought.

"Kevin move it along!" One of the cronies shouted impatiently.

Kevin glanced up at him and then back down at the gun. He sighed and slowly raised the gun to his temple. He blinked and then pulled the trigger…

OOO

They finally pulled up at Tom's apartment building and got out of the car.

"I never did tell you that I liked your apartment the other night". Angela commented, (rather sarcastically in Tom's opinion), as Tom fumbled with the lock on the door.

"Yeah well, I have a pretty hectic life, not much time for interior decorating".

Angela rolled her eyes and pushed past Tom into the small living room. She carried the file over to the kitchen table and sat down, quite eager to get on with their investigation.

Tom sauntered over to the table, taking his time. He knew how anxious she was and he was enjoying getting on her nerves by making her wait.

"Want something to drink?" Tom asked.

"No, lets just get to work."

"Something to eat?" Tom asked again

"Tom sit your ass down and open the file." Angela spat.

Tom relented and sat down next to his ex-wife. They both held their breath as Tom slowly broke the seal on the manila folder. He flicked open the file and, to both of their surprise, there was nothing there. Just the record of an upstanding citizen. Not even so much as a parking permit.

Angela sighed and looked up at Tom who had a defeated look on his face. "Well, of course it wouldn't be that easy, right?"

"Yeah, go figure."

"You know West might not even be his real name, might be just a pseudonym."

"Yeah, so where does this leave us, with the case?"

Angela thought for a moment and then answered, "Well, I'll check into the alternate name thing, and you keep following Walden…oh you better get the phone, could be Fuller."

"What?" Tom hadn't even noticed the phone ringing as he had been lost in thought, "oh yeah." He replied as he slowly got up and made his way to the phone.

"Yeah?" he slurred into the receiver.

"Hanson!" came Fuller's frantic voice from the other end of the receiver, "get down here, there has been another murder."

OOO

"Sir…" Merkley meekly spoke from the door to the study.

There was no answer. His boss was sitting in a high back chair with his back to the door so that he was not visible. This made Merkley uneasy. In fact, everything about his boss made him uneasy.

"Yes" Craig West asked in his deep smooth voice.

"Um…well it's about the assignment, I'm afraid it didn't go as planned…"


	17. I don't want to be alone

Tom and Angela slowly made their way up the steps that Kevin had walked up just moments prior. Tom was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to think.

Tom had spoken to Kevin on the phone earlier that day and asked if he wanted to get together and do something. Kevin had said that he was busy. Tom, who had started to trust and even enjoy spending time with Kevin didn't press the matter.

Tom knew about the murders, and The West Society, but he didn't think Kevin was behind it. The troubled teenager that Tom had spent so much time with the past few weeks just didn't seem capable of murder.

Now, Tom knew the truth people couldn't be trusted.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked as she lovingly placed a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Nothing…It's just, I spent a lot of time with Kevin and I really didn't think he was capable of it."

"Well, Tom you know better than to get emotionally involved in a case. You can't make friends with them."

"Yeah, I'm just not looking forward to reading him his rights." Tom sighed and looked at Angela, full of hurt.

Angela saw the hurt in his face and her heart broke. It was the same look Angela had gotten when a man named Craig, whom she had trusted, threatened to throw her down two flights of stairs.

Angela abruptly stopped and pulled Tom into her arms. At first, Tom stood frozen and unsure how to respond, but then the familiarity of being in Angela's arms rushed over him. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to himself.

Angela stroked his hair with her hands and leaned in to his ear. "If it's any consolation, I'm here for you." She whispered.

"Hey guys!" Penhall bellowed as he approached Tom and Angela, who were still wrapped in each other's embrace. Doug knew he was interrupting something, but that made it all the more fun.

"Penhall." Judy spat as she smacked his arm, "do you have to be so insensitive?"

Tom and Angela quickly jumped away from each other. Angela looked rather embarrassed but, Tom on the other hand just stared at her lovingly.

Angela, who was turning rapidly redder, tried to change the subject quickly. "Well, um…this is shaping out to be a bad night".

"Not from what I saw!" Penhall smirked, and Angela turned even redder (if it was possible).

Judy rolled her eyes, "Please excuse Doug, he's just jealous that Tom is getting more action then he is." Judy spat.

Tom finally broke his loving stare at Angela and regarded the rest of the group, "right, well…let's go see who the lucky victim was,"

The quartet made their way up the remaining steps and through the darkness toward Fuller who was waiting near the entrance of the gym with what seemed like the entire police force.

"It's about time." Fuller said, showing all signs of being irritated, his face made even more hostile in appearance by the flashing red lights of the police cars.

"Who is it?" Tom asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"One Kevin Walden was murdered at 12:06 a.m. on the night of September 6, gunshot to the left temple."

Tom froze, convinced that he hadn't heard correctly. "Wait, did you say Kevin Walden?"

"Yeah, he was holding the gun, apparently pulled the trigger himself. What I would like to know is where the hell were you, Hanson? This is your case; if you had been doing your job correctly this wouldn't have happened." Fuller barked

Tom didn't even answer, his head was swimming, Kevin. Had he pulled the trigger himself? Or, was he innocent, had he refused to do The Societies bidding and gotten himself killed?

"Hanson?" Fuller yelled. This time it was Angela who stepped forward.

"Sir, neither Officer Hanson nor I had any way of knowing that this was going on. We were both working on the case at the time of the shooting and came here as soon as possible."

Penhall chuckled at this and turned to Judy, "I'm sure they were getting a lot of work done." He sniggered. Judy rolled her eyes and moved away from him.

"What did I do?" Penhall questioned.

Angela shot a glare back at Penhall and continued to address her superior, "As far as Hanson being able to prevent this; we have confirmed that these "murders" are organized plans set in motion by a higher power. If there is any hope of stopping this we need to attack its source, not its branches" Angela waited for someone to speak, but everyone was silent.

Finally Fuller spoke, in a considerably less hostile tone, "Alright, well you four go look around, and then go home. Oh, and Hanson, I want a list of suspects on my desk by morning." With that, Fuller departed, leaving his four young officers behind.

Tom ducked under the yellow tape and moved to the center of the gym. There on the cold wood floor lie Kevin Walden, gun in hand, and surrounded by a pool of red. Tom didn't move he just looked at him. Never before, in any of his cases, had someone that Tom had been close to died.

Sure there were drugs and some murders, but Tom had never known the victims like he had know Kevin.

Angela approached Tom and slipped her hand into his. They didn't say anything they just stood there, looking at the young man who had lost his life that night.

Tom squeezed Angela's hand and looked at her as if saying that he didn't want to be there anymore. Angela understood and the two left the scene hand in hand.

They arrived at the mustang and got in. "Angie?" Tom asked in a shaky voice.

Angela, noticing Tom's use of her familiar nickname looked up at him, wondering what was going through his head.

Tom didn't want to be alone. He wanted Angela to stay, not to do anything, just to be there. "Will you stay with me tonight, just to talk…but I just don't' want to be alone tonight."

Angela nodded. She understood why he wanted her with him. He had a pretty shocking night. However, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it was more than just the night's events that made her want to stay.

Tom smiled and started the car.

OOO

Miles away, five boys sat conspiring.

"What are we going to do? The Boss is gonna kill us." Chris asked

"Quit your whining, The Boss ain't gonna kill no one, Kevin pulled the trigger. He did it to himself." Andrew interjected.

"Yeah, your right." Peter, a short chubby boy spat, "but what are we gonna do about him?" he asked motioning toward Mark Lomberg, who sat, still blindfolded, in the backseat of Kevin's car.

"We'll take him to The Boss." Andrew said, and with that they were off toward the house that until that night, no one had dared go. Off to The Boss's house.


	18. An Unfortunate Turn of Events

"State your Name." A flat voice droned over the intercom located at the front gates to the huge mansion.

The five boys- Andrew, Chris, Peter, and Jim- glanced back and forth between each other before Chris cleared his throat and replied…

"Um…This is Chris Taylor speaking…as of late, an associate of Kevin's. I need to speak with…him" Chris knew better than to use any formal names over insecure lines and was rather pleased with his speech.

There was no reply, just a faint click and the two wrought iron gates slowly creaked open.

Andrew eased the car into gear and slowly proceeded down the dimly lit drive, uncertain of what he was getting into.

The car stopped in front of a huge, immaculately decorated home. The house looked completely deserted, save for a faint glow emanating from one of the third story windows.

The boys piled out of the car, and upon making certain that Mark was still tied up, locked the doors and slowly proceeded toward the door.

"Do we knock?" Peter asked

"I guess…" Andrew replied slowly raising his fist and rapping politely upon the oak door.

They stood in silence for an eternity, awaiting their host and nervously looking at one another, when the door opened revealing a man.

This man was far from what was expected. His handsome, well groomed face, did not match the chilling voice heard over the phone. However, when he opened his mouth to greet the boys, there was no doubt about his identity. The voice was unmistakable, both chilling and comforting at the same time. This was the man that ran it all.

"Hello. I'm so pleased to finally see all of you. After all, you have worked for Kevin and me for quite sometime. I hope you bring good tidings for I fear I have not had a pleasant day." The commanding voice ceased and he stared at the shaken boys.

Chris, being the bravest of his comrades, stepped foreword. "Well…sir…as you know tonight was to be Mark Lomberg's execution."

"What do you mean _was to be_?" The boss interrupted.

Chris cleared his throat and continued. "Well, um…sir…There was a slight mishap. Kevin, sort of lost it and…instead of …he…well, he set up the game of Russian roulette, not in his favor…for reasons unbeknownst to us, he killed himself."

The room was dead silence, five boys waiting to hear what they all dreaded, and The Boss, taking in the news. He didn't move for some time. He almost seemed sad. Then, a look of satisfaction flicked across his face and all semblance of concern was gone, replaced by the complacent countenance ha had previously donned.

"Well, that is most unfortunate." He smirked in a disturbing way, "But, it was Kevin's lack of judgment, not yours, and I see no reason why we should not just move on with our lives. Where is Lomberg?"

OOO

Meanwhile, Mark Lomberg sat alone in the Devil's car awaiting his fate.

_I can't die, I won't. This can't be happening, there has to be something I can do. _

It had all started three weeks ago. He had been walking with his friends when Kevin and his cronies (as he liked to call them) had come up to him. They hadn't said much except 'You can't help who your parents are, but you are one unlucky son of a bitch'.

That was all, nothing else had been said. Then, a few days ago, they had told him that his father was in trouble, but it didn't have to end badly. All Mark had to do was join them for a little game of Russian roulette. They told him that this game could save his father, so long as Mark won.

What had happened between then and being shoved in the trunk of this car was a bit fuzzy, but one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to go without a fight.

He opened his eyes to nothing but black. There was little room for movement being as he was inside the trunk of a car. He was gagged, so screaming was out of the question (not that anyone would hear him). His hands and feet were tied, so any clever escape was beyond his reach. Basically, he was stuck.

That's when he heard it, footsteps, and voices. They were getting closer and closer. Then, they stopped.

The door of the trunk was slowly raised and the darkness he had been encompassed in was replaced by more darkness. Mark sat up, trying to discern his location when the all too familiar sound of a gun being cocked split the eerie silence of the night.

OOO

Tom and Angela approached the door to Tom's apartment in silence. He opened the door and escorted her in.

Tom stood uncertain of what to do, when Angela finally took charge. She walked over to him and gently took his hands in hers. She raised her eyes to meet his, and saw in those brown pools a look of sadness mixed with confusion. All she wanted to do was to hold him and make it all better.

She slowly pulled him into the bedroom, and pushed him down onto the bed. She then crawled into bed next to him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

Tom didn't move or do anything he just relished in the feeling of her being so close to him.

After a few moments, Angela heard his faint voice whisper 'thank-you'. She smiled to herself and rested her head upon his chest. After a while, the rhythmic beating of his heart lulled her into a content and dreamless sleep.

OOO

Tom's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sunlight filtered through his bedroom window. Suddenly, his brain registered the presence of a body, curled up against him. He glanced down and saw Angela's sleeping form, snuggled next to him.

His dusky lips curled into a smile and he settled back down next to her. He silently brushed a hair off her cheek and kissed her forehead.

At this, her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning…" she mumbled, her voice still muffled by sleep.

"Hi" Tom answered, "did you sleep alright?"

She nodded, "I don't think I have ever slept that well, not even when we were married."

Tom chuckled and fondly touched her cheek with the back of his hand. Then his gaze became serious and he slowly leaned into her.

As his lips gently met hers, thousands of memories came flooding back to him. Despite their differences, they had been happy together. He had loved her, and for the first time in his life, he knew what that meant.

Angela was silently rejoicing that she had finally won Tom back when he pulled away.

"I still love you." He whispered, before giving into all the feelings he had kept bottled up for the past few years.


	19. A West for a Walden

The phone rang, interrupting the sleeping couple's peace. Tom slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He reached for the phone and drowsily mumbled a greeting.

"Hanson. We have a problem. Mark Lomberg's body was just found in an alleyway on 5th. You gotta get over here now!" With that, Fuller was gone and Hanson was now awake.

"Who was that?" Angela inquired sleepily rolling over, and rubbing Hanson's naked back.

"Fuller… we have to go."

OOO

Hanson and Angela entered the familiar chapel and were greeted by their captain and other coworkers already seated at a large meeting table in the center of the room.

Penhall, noticing the couples ruffled appearance, and the fact that they came in together, took this opportunity to comment.

"Have a good night you two?" No sooner had the words left his mouth then Judy shoved her elbow into his side.

Doug clutched his side and glared at his female coworker.

"That's enough Penhall." Fuller stated, "now that everyone is here we need to get to work."

"Coach, I don't know anything. I mean, Kevin Walden works for some secret mafia know as The West Society. He takes his orders from some higher power, although no one has been able to locate it. Half the boys have never even seen 'The Boss', as they call him."

"Well, that's where we need to start. I want you to round up The Society's members and bring them into interrogation."

"On what charges sir? We have no proof that they have done anything wrong." Angela interjected.

"Well, Hanson can identify them as being close to Kevin Walden, which should be enough to bring them in for questioning." Fuller nodded, "dismissed."

Everyone scattered back to their respective desks. Tom approached Ioki.

"Listen, thanks for pulling Craig West's file" Hanson said

"No problem!"

"Hey Ang!" Hoffs called from her desk

Angela looked up and regarded the young woman.

"Want to go grab a bite to eat?"

Angela nodded and the two set off to the mall.

OOO

"So…spill! What is up with you and Tom?"

"I don't think that is any of your concern." Angela said with a playful tone.

"Oh come on! First you two are hugging last night. Then, you leave together, and show up together the next morning. Oh, and need I mention there have been no knock- down-drag- out fights between you two as of late!"

"Fine, last night we reached an…understanding, that we wanted to try and become friends. As for me leaving with him, he was just upset and wanted someone to be there for him. But nothing happened…"

Judy sighed disappointedly.

"…last night!" Angela clarified

Judy's eyes lit up, "So you two…"

Angela blushed and nodded, smiling from ear to ear. The two friends sat laughing and giggling for a few minutes, when Angela suddenly froze.

She saw him.

Judy noticed her silence and followed her train of vision to a handsome man standing a few feet away. The man was tall and dark and something about him gave Judy an uneasy feeling.

"Let's go." Angela said as she got up, her friend right beside her.

Once the two girls were outside Judy ventured to ask who the man was. 'He is my past' was Angela's cryptic answer.

OOO

Angela sat at her desk thinking. Something just didn't fit. All this with the society was happening, and on top of that, Craig West had just waltzed back into her life.

"_I wonder if he has anything to do with all this."_ Angela thought. "_But Craig's file was clean. It just doesn't make sense, The West Society… Craig West. It all has to be connected. Wait… that's it!"_

"Tom!" Angela exclaimed as she approached him and Ioki, "Tom, I figured it out, Craig _West_ is the leader of The _West_ Society. Look! Right here in this file, it shows that he had been paying child support for the past eighteen years to one Molly Walden!"

"I don't underst…wait…Walden? As in Kevin Walden?" Tom asked

"Yes! Don't you see?"

"Well, that is a good tip but that doesn't prove that he was the leader of The West Society. His file is still clean" Ioki replied.

Then, Tom understood, "Iok! His file is clean because it is the wrong file. We have been looking under the wrong name. His name is Walden, not West!"

"Can you get us Craig _Walden's_ file by tonight?" Angela inquired, now completely giddy with her excitement at cracking a case.

"Sure, but what are you going to do right now?" Ioki questioned.

Angela grabbed Tom's hand and replied, "We are going to Pay Molly Walden a visit!"

OOO

Craig Walden sat in the living room of his enormous mansion thinking.

"So, not only has Tom been nosing around in my business, but now Angela is back. That's very interesting."

Then, a plan hatched in his mind

He picked up the phone and dialed Andrew's number. Ever since his son's most "unfortunate" death, Andrew had become the main contact.

"Hello?" Andrew asked, already knowing who was on the other end of the receiver.

"Andrew, I have a new assignment for you."


	20. Here's Molly!

"God Tom, I can't believe it was right in front of us the entire time! Craig Walden…who'd have figured?" Angela chirped as the couple sped down the freeway toward Molly's home.

"Yeah, right…Hey, how ironic is it that the man who tore us apart would be the key to the case that brought us back together?" Tom asked

Angela hadn't thought of that. "Wow…" she replied, "that is weird."

The blue mustang pulled up to a small house, and Tom and Angela exited the old vehicle.

"Should we just knock?" Angela asked.

"Well there's a car in the driveway so, they are probably home." Tom said as he raised his fist to the huge doors.

He rapped on the door a few times and then the couple stood there in complete silence. They could here a rustling on the opposite side of the door, and then the wooden door swung back revealing a small sad looking woman.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked meekly.

"Ma'am, my name is Tom Hanson and this is Angela Kerin, we are police officers," Tom said as he and Angela flashed their badges, "we would like to ask you some questions about your son." As Tom said this the woman began to shut the door but, Tom stopped her by placing his arm against it.

"Ma'am please," Angela spoke up, "what you have to say might save the lives of countless more boys, like your son." Angela looked pleadingly into the woman's eyes, and she relented.

Molly nodded, and stepped away from the door, allowing the pair of young officers to enter. The trio made their way through the modest home to the living room, where they all sat down in an awkward silence.

Tom cleared his throat and began. "Well, I am terribly sorry for your loss."

"Thank-you…" Molly spoke softly, "did you know Kevin?"

"Tom was stationed undercover at his school." Angela stated, and the woman nodded.

"Well, Mrs. Walden, the real reason we are here is about your husband. Were you or are you still married to one Craig West."

The woman sighed and began, "if I tell you, can you keep me away from him?"

"We will do everything to help you, if you help us." Tom stated.

"Okay…Craig Walden is Kevin's father…or…_was_ Kevin's father…" the woman let out a soft sob. "He and I are still married, but he wanted to keep himself "detached" from our name (Walden)…so, he came up with the idea that I should move out, he should change his name to Craig West, and that was it. He has amazing connections with legal things of that sort. Also, he needed to transfer large amounts of money between his accounts sometimes and that looked suspicious so, that is where the child support came in. If he disguised his money transfers as child support payments, no one would think twice about it. Clever really."

"And…Mrs. Walden…you were okay with all of this?" Angela asked.

Molly sobbed again, "Ms…what did you say your name was?"

"Angela Kerin."

"Right…Ms. Kerin, the first thing I learned when I married my husband was that you do not question his decisions. Unfortunately, my son did not learn that lesson," Molly cried softly, "Anyway, I thought Craig changing his name was to protect us, at first. But, soon I realized that he was protecting himself. You see, Craig is strictly behind the scenes. He orders other people to do his bidding through the "West Society". All his "handymen" are members of the Walden family. So, when the police get involved they investigate the Walden's and their friends, and Craig _West_ isn't tied to any of it."

"If Craig wanted to remain so detached…why would he name the society The West Society after his own pseudonym?" Tom inquired.

Molly shook her head, "I don't know his sick sense of humor I guess. Leaving the answer right in the open and laughing when the police couldn't figure it out was always fun to him."

"So, you know your son was involved in the murders at Marybell under his father's orders?"

Molly didn't answer, she just nodded.

"Would you be willing to testify?"

"Welcome to Jumpstreet Chapel!" Tom said to Mrs. Molly Walden as the trio walked into the building.

"It's lovely." Molly replied softly, still overcome with grief from her son's death. Tom escorted her toward Fuller's office and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Fuller called.

Hanson poked is head in and told him his purpose.

"Sit down!" Fuller said to his two officers and their witness.

"Sir, this is Mrs. Molly Walden, and she is willing to testify against her husband in the Marybell case." Angela remarked proudly.

A few minutes later, Fuller and Molly were getting to work on her formal statement and Tom and Angela were sitting at Tom's desk.

"Wow! I can't believe we solved the case!" Angela mused, "My first case!"

Tom rolled his eyes at her, "first case! Wow, you are a bad cop."

"Hey that was uncalled for."

"Oh, well hate to burst your bubble, but this case is not over until that man, is sitting securely behind bars. I mean who knows what else he may be capable of." Tom remarked.

Angela had suddenly become very pale. "Angie, you alright?" Tom asked quite concerned.

"Well, I sort of forgot to mention that the other day, when Judy and I were at the mall, I saw him…or rather _he_ saw me."

Tom jumped up from his seat and grabbed Angela by the arms. "Ang...How could you not tell me that? Do you know how serious this is? He knows you're here. He'll come after you!"

"I think you're over reacting, it was three years ago. Plus, it is not like he has seen you right."

"We can't guarantee that…with how much time I spent with Kevin he very well might've seen me. Oh god, that means my cover was blown from day one."

"Look Tom, you and I will just stick together until this case wraps up." Angela said.

"And after it wraps up?" tom asked. Angela sighed, she knew that question was coming, but she didn't really have an answer.

"Tom, I love you…always have and always will. We have a lot of issues to work out but, I'm willing to try if you are."

Tom studied her for a moment. He really had decided. He loved her. She was the one. "When this mess clears up." With that Tom lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly, completely forgetting where they were. Angela wrapped her arms tightly around Tom's neck and relished in the familiar feeling of Tom's lips.

Just when the kiss was heating up, catcalls began rising from across the room, "Ohhhhh, Oww Oww!" Penhall shouted at the couple, "Get a room."

Angela and Tom quickly jumped apart and turned bright red as they saw that everyone in the chapel was smiling at them.

"Right, well I think Fuller can finish up with Molly so, I'll just be heading home…" Tom said, hastily grabbing his things a bee lining for the door.

Angela fidgeted for a minute before running after him, triggering even more catcalls from their captive audience.


	21. The almost end

**I'm Back!!! It has been a very long time, but this story needs an ending!**

Tom and Angela clamored into the mustang and left the Jump Street parking lot.

"So where to?" Tom inquired.

"Well, let's assume Craig did see me, and knows you are close by…that would make your apartment very low on my list of safe havens at the moment." Angela stated matter-o-factly.

"Oh shit, and we left his file sitting on the kitchen table!" Tom remembered.

"Right, so the hotel it is," Angela stated, "I can have us moved to another room under a different name, which should buy us some time until this whole case wraps."

"Well, with Molly's statement in the works, it should be just a matter of time before they bring him in. For us, its just a matter of waiting it out."

They arrived at the hotel, and scurried in, trying to be as inconspicuous as humanly possible.

They approached the desk and flashed their badges briefly explaining their situation.

"Well here is the key to your new room. I will have someone transport your belongs shortly." The concierge said in a low voice, which the two cops found very comical.

"Why is it that the moment you tell someone they have been very helpful in a case they find it necessary to start acting all secretive!" Angela giggled as they left the concierge, who was still doing his best impression of a secret service man.

"Not that you have had enough cases to know…but you bring up a good point" Tom said grinning at his lover

Angela playfully smacked his arm and pressed the elevator button, "that little quip is going to cost you Hanson"

"Oh yeah…what are you going to do about it?" Tom asked pulling Angela into him, and nuzzling her neck.

The elevator dinged, signaling that the doors were about to open, and the smiling couple turned to enter.

However, their smiles were soon wiped clean off their faces.

There in the elevator in front of them stood the one man who had the power to ruin everything. "We meet again!" Craig purred

Angela swallowed hard and inched nearer to Tom, who stood his ground.

"By all means, join me" Craig said motioning for the two to enter the elevator.

They obeyed and soon the elevator was making its ascension to their new room.

Craig was the first to break the silence, "Well…looks like I just can't keep you two apart. So, now I'm just going to stop trying. You two far to close for comfort to exposing my business to all the world. So, now it looks like it is time for me to gracefully take my exit." Craig said closing in on Angela.

"What do you want West…or should I say Walden?" Tom asked, stepping between Craig and his ex-wife.

"I want the same thing I wanted three years ago…" Craig said side stepping Tom and twirling a lock of Angela's hair between his fingers. "Just give me the money and I'll be on my way…no need to cause a scene".

Angela simply nodded, but Tom wasn't convinced.

"Ding dong!" came the elevators scream again, breaking the tension in the small compartment.

"We're here!" West said dragging Angela out of the elevator, with Tom close behind.

"Well Mrs. Walden, You just saved a lot of lives" Captain Fuller said shaking Molly's hand.

"I only wish it could've been sooner" Molly said meekly.

"Well, it's…oh excuse me one moment," Fuller said as the phone in his office began to ring.

He rushed across the room, "Fuller" he spat into the receiver.

"Well, hello there captain. I don't believe I have been formerly introduced, although I have a feeling we will be meeting shortly."

"Who is this?" Fuller asked getting a little unnerved.

"I believe my wife just paid you a visit." Craig said into the phone.

"You sick son of a bitch" Fuller spat back.

"Now, now Adam…the time for name calling has passed. Listen closely, I have two of your comrades here, and I you want them back you will have to come and retrieve them yourself. We are at the Plaza Hotel, room 401."

Fuller didn't respond, as the reality of what West had said sunk in. _Hanson…what have you gotten into?_ He thought to himself.

"Oh, and Fuller…bring along that lovely little statement my wife just concocted, I would like to read over it before it's published"

The line went dead, and Fuller stood frozen. Hanson was in trouble. That was an understatement. Hanson was going to die. There was no way around it, or at least none that Fuller could see.

Fuller had always felt sorry for Tom. He carried an unspoken sadness within him that no one had ever been able to scratch the surface of. Then, Angela had walked in. It was as if time had been reversed.

Tom had done a complete one eighty in the past few days. That sadness was all but erased and for the first time, there was life in his eyes.

Fuller wanted to get to know this new Hanson. He wanted to spend time with his friend now that his broken spirit had been repaired. It just didn't seem fair that someone should gain their life back, just to see it cut to an abrupt end. Fuller had to do something, and fast…but how?

"Well, now that all the guests are on their way, the party can begin" Craig said jovially.


	22. A Death scene

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! That is what encouraged me to finish it!

Craig wasted no time in securing the situation. No sooner had they entered the room, than began giving orders. He instructed the two officers to take a seat, and locked the door.

"Alright, if you would be so kind as to tell me where I can locate your small fortune, we can get things moving" Craig said pen already in hand.

Angela swallowed hard, beads of sweat beginning to form on her perfect forehead. She glanced sideways to Tom who seemed deep in thought. "The money is in the safe in room 243", she began in a shaky voice, "that was the room we were in before I had us moved up here".

"Not to worry dear, I will have someone retrieve the money for me…what is the code?" Craig said not even batting an eyelash at the minor setback.

"5…0…8…6…" Angela chocked out.

"That a girl," Craig said moving to the phone, "Hello, yes Andrew…it's in room 243, code 5086" Craig spat, he nodded his head a few times at what the person on the other line was saying before calmly returning the phone to its resting place and sitting down in a chair facing the two scared young officers.

Tom had hardly heard anything that had happened since they had entered the room. He had been completely lost in thought.

How the hell was he going to get himself out of this one. That was by far the hardest question he had ever faced.

He sighed, ready to resign himself to his fate, or at least ready to let this man get away and move on. After all, what did the apprehension of one meaningless crook really matter.

There were millions of Craig West's running around, what difference did it make if this one got away.

_Wait a minute, what are you saying? This man is personally responsible for ruining the last three years of your life! This isn't about law…it's about revenge._

Tom pondered this as Craig sat down and began talking about something unimportant.

Tom glanced over at Angela, their eyes met, and he was shocked to find hope staring back at him. Angela wasn't scared…she believed in her husband, she had faith in him.

Neither officer dared move, but a silent understanding passed between them, and Tom knew what he had to do. It was at that moment that Tom had finally realized how this would end…_my life or his_, he thought.

"Criag!" Tom said in a very confident tone.

"It speaks?" he replied

"There is no way you will get away with this." Tom stated, deliberately trying to get a rise out of his nemesis.

"Oh and what makes you so sure?" Craig replied leaning back in his chair.

"Well, once you get your money and statement…what's to stop us from talking?"

Tom already knew the answer to this question, but he needed to unnerve Craig enough to find out if, and where he kept his gun.

A menacing laugh came bursting out of the criminal. "Come now Hanson, I know you are smarter than to ask for a death sentence. I will not be pawed at. So, stop trying to unnerve me, it will not work, I assure you"

Tom refused to give up that easily so, he continued. "Does that mean you don't have a plan? I would've assumed that a man like you would have every detail covered?"

Craig studied the younger man for a moment before continuing. "I know you won't talk because I know that you realize, that talking equals death. I don't need to explain myself, to a cunning man like you." Craig said, slightly intrigued by this little conversation.

"Maybe I'm not that smart" Hanson replied flatly.

"Then, silence can be arranged" Craig said getting up from his chair and closing in on the two officers.

A small smile flickered across Hanson's dusky lips as he saw his plan start to work.

"I'm glad you find me amusing Hanson" Craig spat clearly noticing Hanson's happiness.

"Well, you have sort of backed yourself into a corner here. You are unarmed and alone in a hotel room. The cops are on the way, but you know that because, you called them. Not to mention, your wife has just finished signing your death warrant. If I were you money would be the last thing on my mind."

That was the final straw. Craig pounced on Hanson, knocking him to the floor. Angela screamed as she watched the scene unfold.

With one hand securely around Tom's neck, Craig cocked his gun and slammed it against Hanson's temple.

The voice that rang out then was not the chillingly calm voice Craig usually displayed. This voice was that of Lucifer, it spoke and everyone listened. "Don't you dare patronize me", Craig said pushing the gun barrel farther into Hanson's head, "Make no mistake, I have no qualms about ending this right here and now!"

Tom remained frozen, contemplating his next move.

Meanwhile….

Fuller raced through doors of the Plaza Hotel. As he entered the elevator he said an inaudible prayer for his favorite young couple.

The doors opened and he slowly made his way down the hall, gun at the ready. He had been unsure about how to approach the situation. The last thing he wanted to do was get Hanson or Kerin killed, but he also knew that he couldn't just submit himself to Craig's mercy.

So, he had decided to use force. He and his men that he had brought would just bust into the room, and see what happened.

Little did he know that just feet away, Tom Hanson had just bitten off more than he could chew.

"What's the matter Hanson, did your wit run out on you?" Craig asked with his gun still in place.

"Do it…what's stopping you?" Hanson taunted, knowing that the noise of a gunshot would send people running toward their room.

That was all the invitation Craig needed. No sooner had the words left Hanson's mouth then there was a deafening gunshot echoing through the air, followed by Angela Kerin's ear piercing scream.

Fuller, who was outside in the hallway heard the noise and picked up speed.

He and his team reached the room and began work on the door. A few seconds later fuller burst into the room.

"Craig West!" He screamed, "Drop your weapon!"

Craig arose from Hanson's still form, leaving his gun on the floor and turned to face the police Captain.

"Adam, at last we meet!" Craig said pleasantly, holding has hands in mock surrender.

Now that Craig had his back to her and Tom, Angela flew to her husband's side.

Just before firing, Craig had repositioned the gun, almost as if he meant the shot to be a warning. Angela only prayed that it had been an empty threat, rather than a fatal one.

Tears flowed down her face as she reached Tom's lifeless body. A pool of blood was beginning to form beneath him, and Angela was sure that all was lost.

Leaving Tom's lifeless body behind her on the floor, she lunged at Craig screaming and crying, and completely losing control of her emotions.

Craig immediately used this to his advantage. He grabbed her throat and pulled her into him.

"For a second there, I thought something had gone terribly wrong but thanks to this lovely girl, the odds are once again in my favor" Craig purred. "So if you will just drop your weapons, we can get this moving."

The police officers did as they were told, and awaited further instruction.

Craig gathered up their firearms, maintaining his firm grip on Angela.

He then put one of the guns to her temple and spoke, "Now bring me the paper, and I will be on my way".

"What makes you so sure that this is the only copy?" Fuller asked trying to remain calm.

"That really doesn't matter. By the time you get back to the station to retrieve another copy, I will be long gone. All I need to do is buy time. So, once again, hand it over."

Fuller remained still.

Only the sound of Craig cocking his weapon cut the tension filled air. "You heard me Fuller" Craig roared the veins in his temple becoming clearly visible.

Angela shook with terror as she waited for Fuller to move, but he didn't budge.

_This is it, _she thought, _this is what it feels like to know you're about to die_. _This is how the condemned must feel as they are served their last meal on death row._

"…FIVE!…FOUR!…" Craig began, "…THREE!…TWO!…" Angela squeezed her eyes together as she braced herself for what was coming, "…ONE!" and another gunshot ripped though the air.

Angela heard the deafening crack and waited for the pain…but it never came. She slowly forced her eyes open, utterly confused and terrified at the same time.

As her focus adjusted she was met with equally confused stares from her fellow officers. She felt something cold and wet on the side of her face. With her free hand she brushed it off and was horrified to see her fingers turn bright red.

It was blood, there was blood running down her face. She hadn't felt any pain, but she was bleeding profusely.

_Am I dead?_ She wondered, trying to come up with an explanation for the hemorrhaging.

Then, she heard yet another gunshot and felt Craig's grip on her neck loosen, and more blood spatter. She tensed as she realized what had just happened.

Fuller watched in confusion as Craig West slowly dropped to the floor, revealing a bloody Hanson, smoking gun extended where he had just stood.

Hanson slowly hovered over Craig's convulsing body.

Craig saw a very blurry Tom come into view, and their eyes locked. As he watched rage flow through the younger man he began to chuckle.

It was an evil laugh, mixed with a lot of coughing, "…Touché" Craig cackled.

This fueled Hanson's rage even more. He slowly placed his gun right between Craig's eyes and pulled the trigger for the final time.

The gun sounded, the laughing ceased, and the only sound that was heard was the sound of Hanson's body crashing to the floor next to his victim.


	23. A new day

The faint sound of snoring cut through the black abyss that Tom Hanson had become accustomed to.

Tom twitched a bit as he tried to return to the world of the living. He opened his eyes but immediately regretted it, as he squinted at the bright lights above him.

The snoring got increasingly louder as the room came into focus. He was in a hospital room, and the snoring was coming from the beautiful girl nestled against his shoulder.

He tried to move but found that his body was unwilling to cooperate. At that moment, he became acutely aware of an aching in his chest.

He lifted his shirt up to reveal, a gauze covered wound of some sort.

Hanson was perplexed. He tried to piece together the events leading up to his awaking in the hospital, but everything was a blur.

Craig West was the key to everything, of that much he was certain. He remembered Molly, telling them all about her husband.

Then, he and Angela had left the chapel to seek out sanctuary until the trial.

He remembered something going terribly wrong, and then it flashed before him. Those eyes. He remembered seeing Craig's eyes just before…he had killed him!

Suddenly, everything came back. Craig had shot Hanson in the chest, leaving him unconscious.

He had awoken to find Craig with his back to Tom, and a vice-like grip on Angela.

Hanson had seen the gun lying next to him, and took his chance. This man was not simply going to be arrested, he remembered thinking, he was going to die for his crimes.

Hanson had snuck up behind Craig during his exchange with Fuller, put the gun to the base of Craig's neck, and shot him at point blank.

But, none of these memories was as vivid as those eyes.

As Craig convulsed on the ground, his eyes had locked on Hanson's.

In them there was no trace of remorse, or fear. There was simply admiration. He had been beaten at his own game, and this amused Craig to no end.

This was really the only way Craig's life could end. It was the only way to sum up the life that he had lead. Craig had known that, and so as Hanson loomed over Craig, he had looked into those vengeance filled eyes, and respected what he saw. Craig was proud to be beaten be such a worthy adversary.

Tom's eyes stung as he tried to clear the images from his mind.

"Oh my god! You're awake!" Angela shrieked as she threw her arms around Tom's neck and hugged tightly.

Tom wrapped his arms around her and cried silently into her shoulder.

"I was so worried. You were so lucky. The doctors said that the bullet just nicked your left lung. Any closer and…" Angela's voice trailed off…

"Shh…" Tom Said stroking her hair lovingly. "Is it over?" he questioned.

"Yes…it's all over" Angela replied meekly, looking up into Tom's deep tear-filled eyes.

Tom's lips curled up slightly and his eyes sparkled as he stared at her. "You know Angela…I never stopped loving you. If I had known…"

Angela cut him off by placing a chaste kiss on his perfect lips. "Tommy that's all in the past now. We have the rest of our lives to make up for the last three years," She said smiling, and brushing a stray tear from his cheek.

Then, Angela reached behind her neck and unclasped the gold chain that hung there. Tom had noticed the chain earlier but hadn't asked her about it.

However, when he took in what hung on the chain, he was truly touched.

Angela removed a small diamond ring from the chain and placed it on her wedding finger. "I never took it off," she smiled.

Tom beamed. He was so taken aback that he had no idea what to say.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind but I did some investigating at your apartment while you were sleeping and…I came across this." Angela said holding up Tom's forgotten wedding band, which he had kept in the drawer next to his dresser for the past three years.

All Tom could do was continue beaming at her as she slipped the ring onto his finger. The happy couple embraced each other and remained still for what seemed like decades.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Penhall said as he burst through the door to room 243 at the Marybell Hospital, closely followed by the rest of the Jump street crowd.

Judy smiled at her friends as she took a seat near the bed. "Good to have you back Hanson, we were worried sick!" Judy began.

"How long have a been here?" Tom asked

"Just over a week." Penhall replied, "They've kept you pretty well sedated"

"Hanson, now that you're awake I can finally thank-you" Fuller began, "what you did was very brave, and we are all grateful."

"Don't thank me coach. I'm not proud of what I did." Hanson said shamefully. "Make no mistake I shot him for purely personal reasons"

Fuller nodded, knowing that Hanson would have a lot of emotional baggage to work through from this case. He simply patted his friend on the back and said, "Well then, forget that I'm your boss…and man to man, I want to say thanks for saving all of our lives."

Hanson nodded, and shook his captains hand, accepting his friend's gratitude.

An uncomfortable silence quickly formed in the room due to the fact that no one was quite sure how to approach Tom.

"So…" Penhall began, clearly very uncomfortable. "What were you two talking about before we came in?"

Hanson smiled, and the room flooded with relief, all tensions finally fading.

"Well Doug, my _wife_ and I were just talking about how badly we need to get a bigger place. Our current apartment is no place to raise a family." Tom said beaming at Angela, whos beautiful features were over come with joy.

Penhall chuckled, mistaking Tom's speech for sarcasm, "Glad to see that bullet didn't shoot a hole in your sense of humor!" he said punching Hanson's arm playfully.

The room was silent and all eyes were on Tom and Angela who looked at each other and grinned, "What do you think Mrs. Hanson, six kids sound about right?" Tom said kissing Angela tenderly.

"Only if you agree to carry them around in your stomach for nine months, Mr. Hanson" Angela replied playfully.

At that moment Penhall grabbed both Tom's and Angela's left hands, with his mouth hanging open.

Everyone in the room chuckled as Doug shook his head, clearly very upset at this news. "Where do you get off being married and not telling me!" Doug yelled.

"Oh Doug, you're just jealous!" Judy said forcing Penhall back into his chair, "I'm very happy for you two" she continued winking at Angela, who was positively glowing.

"Well…congratulations you two. You probably want to spend some time alone so we will head out." Harry said as the others said their congratulations and made their way out of the room.

Tom and Angela hardly noticed them leaving, as they were two wrapped up in each other to care about anything else.

"So, what do you say…will you marry me…again?" Tom asked. Angela just laughed and threw her arms around the love of her life.

Everything was finally the way it was supposed to be, and she couldn't have been happier.


	24. And they lived happily ever after!

Tom and Angela Hanson renewed their vows one month later. The rings they exchanged at the wedding were the same ones as before, only this time they were both adorned with the inscription:

"A ma vie de couer entier" 

Which translates to my whole heart for my whole life.

In attendance were all of the couple's friends and family, and one new face. The former Mrs. Molly Walden who took back her maiden name of Cook after the trial.

Speaking of the trial, all of the boys involved in the West society were apprehended and tried as adults. Most were sentenced to life in prison.

Molly Cook was commended for her role in taking down one of the longest running crime syndicates in the city.

Tom and Angela happily returned to work at the Jump Street chapel soon after the wedding, although Angela's role there became strictly behind the scenes after she gave birth to a set of twin girls just seven short months after returning from her honeymoon.

Now, Angela's desk sits right by her husbands, where she researches for cases (and practically runs the place).

She and Tom have four children and are awaiting number five…and they couldn't be happier (thanks largely in part to Judy and Doug's free babysitting services!)


End file.
